


【魯羅】隨筆集中

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 隨筆或小短篇集中放在這裡





	1. 溫柔

羅已經很久沒有看看這片大海的樣子了。

海底很深，巨型海王類四處蟠踞，經年漆黑一片，很安靜，什麼都沒有。他經常望著什麼都沒有的海底出神，像是想了很多，又像是什麼都沒想，直到培波來敲他的房門，說船長用餐時間到了。

他想離開這裡嗎？

……不。

柯拉松的明天永遠不會到來，他的也不會。

至少在看見多佛朗明哥被送上海軍軍艦前，他以為不會到來。

晨曦灑落在陣陣波濤翻滾的海面上，那天大海的風吹著腥鹹的味道，渾身都在痛，繃帶緊緊纏著正在癒合的傷口，身為醫生，其實羅對於生沒有太多的執著。

畢竟自從那天之後，他就為死而活，過程無論長短，目標是七武海或四皇或世界盡頭，在死亡到來後，他都終將會見到柯拉松，而他也萬分期待那一天的到來……直到一雙強而有力的手圈住了他。

原本無神的目光正對著泛起魚肚白的海面回想海底的漆黑，羅的身軀忽然往前一晃，像是被什麼無形的力量給衝撞一樣，讓羅在瞬間回過神來。

臉頰上是被太陽光芒輕撫而過的暖意，有些刺眼。

「不好好藏起來的話，會被發現的。」魯夫的聲音隨著腳步聲緩緩而至，羅沒有回頭，在越來越刺眼的日出當中，瞇起了眼。

「為什麼不繼續睡？」

不知道是清晨的氛圍太過寧靜，或是彼此之間忽然心意相通的默契過於祥和，羅的聲音不再像是從前一樣，像是壓縮在喉嚨裡，經過百般掙扎撕扯後，才堪堪傾吐出來的沙啞聲。

連他自己都沒注意到，那份被柯拉松保護下來的溫柔，在這個日出時分的當下，毫無預警地透過耳膜，傳達到了魯夫心裡，暖暖的，就跟眼前的才剛甦醒的日光一樣。

「有件事我說錯了。」魯夫有些艱難地戴起草帽，他身上的繃帶比羅的還要多，傷口比羅的還要深刻，但是看到羅平安無事的樣子，傷口也就不感到痛：「之前跟娜美他們說過，我覺得你是好人這件事，我說錯了，你不是好人──是溫柔的人。擁有多少溫柔，就做了多少惡劣的事。」

羅被他的話語動搖，歛下眼，克制想要轉頭看那人一眼的衝動。

是啊，這個世界存在太多邪惡，就有多少溫柔被辜負，所以為了悼念那些本該被善待的人們，對於那些做惡之人，羅從不手下留情，掩藏在帽沿陰影下的，一直是這樣壓抑著自己的矛盾。

「看來托尼當家的忘了醫治你的頭腦。」

「隨你怎麼說。」

魯夫嘻嘻笑起來，腹部的傷口連帶抽痛起來，又呼又嘶，又笑又忍痛的，羅目光朝莫名其妙搞笑的人撇去，隨後望回那一片大海，微微地彎起一個笑容。

「你也是，草帽當家的。」

之所以如此強大，正是因為心中那份溫柔。


	2. 自由

大海是自由自在的，這是草帽海賊團的船長經常掛在嘴邊的。

千陽號上吹拂而過的風彷彿帶著橘子的甜味，航行的日子無所事事，布魯克釣魚釣到打瞌睡，而海平面依然遼闊，距離下一座島不知道還要多久時間。

有點過於悠閒了。

布魯克旁邊的草帽船長把釣魚竿往後一甩。

不知道托拉男現在在幹嘛。

是不是又遇到什麼有趣的事，又是捲入什麼刺激的事裡。那傢伙總是這樣，哪裡有危險偏往哪裡邁進，好像不要命一樣。

──看到島嶼了！

騙人布的聲音從觀景台上傳來，長鼻子狙擊手大喊，透過望遠鏡，遠遠地看見一座小島從海平面上現出小小的島影。

一行人準備踏上睽違已久的陸地，就在快要駛入港口邊的時候，千陽號旁的海水有了不尋常的波動。

像是有什麼要從海底跑出來一樣。

大家或提防，或緊張，或蠢蠢欲動。

居然敢如此大膽又不掩飾地從草帽海賊團附近近身，如果是偷襲，不是對自己實力很有自信之外，就是不要命的。

「不是⋯⋯」

魯夫盯著不斷從水面冒出的氣泡，他的神情開始充滿期待，接著是掩藏不住的興奮。

紅心海賊團的黃色極地潛水號不畏懼草帽海賊團如今在大海之上的名聲，從千陽號旁的水面緩緩上升，浮出。

除了草帽小子被四皇中的兩皇追殺，跟著一路同盟、並且策畫一切的托拉法爾加，亦是目前大海之上，就連向來吃了熊心豹子膽的海賊都敬畏三分的對象，生怕被當作夥伴遭受池魚之殃，一同消滅。

不過草帽海賊團船長從不介意這種事，藐視一切的死亡外科醫師更是不以為然。

兩人一同在一個普通的小港邊出現，倒一時沒引起什麼騷動。

極地潛水號整個浮出水面後，船艙大門緩緩開啟，羅的身影從門後的陰影裡走了出來。

「草帽當家的。」

「托拉男！」

魯夫立刻甩出他的橡膠手臂，飛到對家船長身上，雖然後者皺著眉要他不要抱那麼緊。

「這麼剛好，我剛好想到你的事，然後你就出現了。我好想你，我們什麼時候再一起航行？有沒有想香吉士的飯了？不然今天大家一起開宴會如何？」

魯夫的笑聲總是那樣直爽乾脆，羅低了低頭，讓半張臉藏進帽子的陰影底下。

──船長，這是在害羞嗎？

佩金問了問夏奇。

──誰知道，大概吧，但是我可以確定這不是我們原本的航線。

夏奇看著船長跟草帽小子說話的側影，從小他們四個一起長大，對於船長的一舉一動都明瞭於心。

對之前的羅來說，航行的目的地只是因為羅盤指針這麼指示著方向而已，沒什麼太有意義的行動，他們家船長其實沒什麼特別想法，除了為了打倒多佛朗明哥而一步步執行的計畫……如果他真正有什麼想去的方向，根本沒人可以阻止他。

可後來，草帽小子與他一同打破原本以復仇為名的航行目標後，對於前進的目標，彷彿再次賦予了新的意義。

自由的大海，自由的意志。

向著喜歡的人，憧憬的未來而去。

「這樣就可以了。」

「⋯⋯嗯？你有說什麼嗎，夏奇？」


	3. 船長

──啊，是草帽海賊團的船長。  
──船長，草帽海賊團的船長來找你了。  
──等等草帽海賊團的船長，我們船長正在手術中。

──船長，怎麼沒看到草帽海賊團的船長？

「你們自己也說了吧，草帽當家是別團海賊團的船長。」羅實在懶得用力吐槽，帶著慵懶的語氣，走過在船板上曬太陽的夏奇佩金培波二人一熊。

「準備開船了。」死亡外科醫生吩咐。

「就是這樣啊，草帽船長離開了，就等於，我們也要遠離這溫暖的太陽了。」夏奇在培波吸滿陽光，曬得暖洋洋的皮毛上打滾，這麼好的天氣，還不想那麼快回到海底──「啊。」

佩金跟培波早已維持原本的動作，瞪大眼睛愣了好幾秒鐘。

「你、你、你、夏奇你剛剛──」

培波一下挺身，結結巴巴地朝船長看去，原本靠著巨大熊體的兩個人一下跟甲板做親密動作，發出咚咚的兩聲清脆聲響。

「船長！聽我解釋、我剛剛只是太過悠閒了，不小心縮減太多了，草帽船長什麼的……我的船長當然只有──」

幾分鐘後，夏奇四分五裂的肢體四肢被排列放在甲板上，而佩金、培波則坐在船桅邊，更加悠閒地曬著太陽釣魚。

海面平靜無波，只有偶爾被海風吹撫，泛起微微的波浪，反射太陽的金光。

「船長──你什麼時要回來──」

夏奇的頭望著自家船長跟著草帽海賊團船長離去的方向，又哀怨又委屈地嚷嚷著，旁邊的佩金安慰他，至少你還能繼續曬太陽，乖，等我們烤魚給你吃。

時間回到數分鐘前，夏奇剛被不知道是生氣還是怎樣的船長給冷靜地大卸八塊後，草帽海賊團的船長忽然出現在碼頭，草帽往後掛在脖子上，朝著這邊大喊：「托拉男──你等等，再晚幾天出航吧，有個東西，你一定要留下來看看。」

「什麼？」

雖然羅的語氣聽上去不怎麼友善，他還是走到船邊，回應草帽海賊團船長的話，後者什麼都沒說，身體快於解釋，一把橡膠拉走了羅，任憑夏奇在甲板上大喊，都喚不回自家船長，還有被切斷得亂七八糟的身體。

認命吧，至少船長還會回來，從倉庫裡探出半個身體的培波問，我該拿兩根釣魚竿還是三根釣魚竿？

魯夫一路拉著羅，帶到小鎮上一處破舊城區，小小的一間舊書店裡。喬巴已經在古舊的書堆裡面，一旁堆著一疊準備帶回船上的醫書，而小小的麋鹿身軀正攀在木梯上，準備拿最上面的書。

「喬巴說，你想學毒物學，剛好找到這裡有很厲害的書，所以就帶你過來了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻的，「雖然我是看不懂。」

聽到羅的出現，喬巴興奮地轉過身來迎接，腳下卻一滑，從木梯上摔了下來。

羅離得比較近，快手伸出接住了他，魯夫在一旁看著似乎沒什麼事，於是左右看看挑了個好位置，坐下來，蓋上草帽準備呼呼大睡。

「喂，掉下來的可是你的船醫。」羅幫托尼當家的打抱不平，一個船上最重要的就是醫生，怎麼能如此隨便。

「有什麼關係，你是我的夥伴，你救跟我救，都是一樣的。」

魯夫的聲音透過草帽傳來，特別漫不經心，讓羅忍不住一股火，額角冒出青筋，喬巴卻從羅懷中跳出來，拿著手上的書：「就是這個，托拉男！我之前跟你說過，已經絕版的──」

羅沒有反駁自己的話，魯夫的笑容隱藏在草帽底下，聽著羅與喬巴的聲音很快地進入睡眠。

再次醒來後，不見喬巴，剩羅一個人靠在書牆旁。不知何時點上了根蠟燭，雖然外面還有點夕陽的光輝，但他們待在的空間正好背光，已經暗得連看字都有些吃力。

「喬巴呢？」

「先把書搬回船上。」

「船在城鎮的另外一邊，怎麼不叫我幫忙搬？」

「誰叫你睡得那麼沉。」

羅沒有抬頭，房間裡不適合戴帽子，早把帽子取下，露出一張隨時都滿布倦意與疲態的臉，一手支下巴，靜靜閱讀著書上的文字。喬巴在藥理學、毒物學這方面很有研究，造詣極深，剛好兩人可以互相學習，總比自己一個人看書要來的吸收快速。

「決定的怎麼樣？」魯夫忽然問，沒頭沒尾。

「什麼怎麼樣？」

「再多留幾天。」

「……」羅略為思忖一下，「也是可以。」

羅比他們還要早到這座小島，航海士的紀錄指針已經儲備好，並且指向下一個小島，而娜美手上的大概還需要幾天，並不會這麼快離開。

「等我們好了，一起出航吧？」魯夫又更一步問羅。

羅拿羽毛筆的手頓了一下。

有一瞬間，他以為自己就要開口答應草帽當家的邀請。

抬起頭來，就看見草帽當家的笑得一臉賊嘻嘻的，而且不知何時，已經湊到很近的距離。羅不禁擔心，剛剛自己的遲疑是不是早就被這個懸賞金近二十億的男人給捕捉得一清二楚。

……太糟糕了。

「怎樣？」草帽海賊團的船長彷彿沒有查覺得追問羅的答案。

「一起出航能怎樣，我們的記錄指針又不一定只向同一座小島。」

「說是這麼說，但至少我們還能再相處幾天。」魯夫毫無害臊地說出心裡的想法。

「……隨你怎麼想，不過今天確定是不走了。」羅推開魯夫的臉，外頭夕陽已經落下，使得這裡的空間全然靠著一盞小蠟燭的光芒撐著，「但我話先說，我想什麼時候出航，是我的自由。」

「那是當然的。」

魯夫上下掀動的嘴唇就印在羅的掌心，呼出的氣息滾燙著肌膚，理性告訴羅，這個時候的自己早該把手拿開了⋯⋯但魯夫的臉頰那樣柔軟，帶著不屬於自己的另外一道溫度，望著自己的那雙眼像是帶笑，又像是隱含著什麼。

體溫相接的地方，像是滾滾沸水一樣，燒灼著羅。

喬巴的腳步悄然而至，或許是太過專心於眼下，直到喬巴走到書店門口，兩人才注意到腳步聲，羅趕緊撤開手，收拾自己的筆記，把散開的書一一疊好，等待著幾秒鐘後，喬巴的歸來。

「呦西，剩最後幾本了，托拉男，我們該叫醒魯──魯夫，你醒了啊？」

「對啊，肚子餓了。」魯夫還是跟往常一樣嘻嘻笑著。

「那托拉男也一起回去吧，香吉士煮了好多好香的菜。」

「不了……我還要回船上，夏奇那傢伙還四分五裂著。」羅戴上自己的帽子，喬巴也知道他們記錄指針已經存好紀錄的事，「哎，那這樣，你們是明天一早就要出航嗎？我們要分開了嗎？」

「不會的。」魯夫搶著幫羅回答，「他會跟我們同一天出航。」

喬巴高興地問羅是不是真的這麼決定，羅一邊心不在焉的回答喬巴的問題，一邊拉下帽沿，把五官藏進帽子的陰影裡。

羅在喬巴整理最後的書籍的時候，低低地只用魯夫聽得見的聲音，說：「……不要命令我。」

魯夫笑得更坦率了。

「我可從來都沒有命令過你。」


	4. 傷痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有車。

羅的身體在發燙。

汗水不斷從小麥色的肌膚上冒出，細細密密，身體滾燙得敏感，任何來自另一個體溫的觸碰，都足以讓死亡外科醫生發出難耐的悶哼。瘦長的腿被架在另一人肩膀上，腳趾蜷曲，裸露的腳踝泛著光澤，一點點細微顫抖，都沒被羅身上這懸賞金近乎20億的男人放過。

親近魯夫的人都認為，腦袋少根筋的草帽小子，對男歡女愛這種事可以說是天南地北的毫無相關，但對於托拉法爾加‧羅來說，在這幾年內，近乎上百次的肌膚相親裡，彼此已經磨合熟稔到，對於彼此的需求渴望都瞭如指掌，如本能一般。

帶著粗糙繭子的雙手摁住亂動的腰，指尖力道在泛起紅潮的肌膚上留下深刻的紅痕，布滿紅青色痕跡的大腿像是亟欲逃離深入體內的衝撞，又像是不願放開這個可以緩解他此時此刻再差一點，就能快感累積到突破頂點的那個時刻。

他像個無助的孩子，抓著草帽小子寬鬆的紅衣，指節泛白，呼出的氣噴薄在魯夫鎖骨，後者同樣被慾望的衝動控制，咬著嘴巴所能觸及，羅身上所有的肌膚。

他身上有大海的味道，一股跟其他長年在海上生活的海賊不一樣的，那是充滿刺目陽光與腥甜海風的味道，而羅身上的，卻是充滿凜冽而孤獨的氣息。

身為受到惡魔果實詛咒之人，魯夫再明白不過大海的光明與黑暗，他覺得羅就像是那黑暗，黑色疲倦的眼圈，低沉帶著輕蔑的嗓音，明明是一船之長卻有大半時間是孤獨一人的身影……但就是這樣的人，拯救了他不止一次。

就像是沉到深深海底，才能發現還有如香波地群島那樣夢幻仙境一般的存在，羅的價值，只有深入那片虛無的黑暗之後，才能受到光芒照耀。

魯夫不明白為什麼其他人不能體會，但對他來說，羅確實是這樣的存在。

無可取代。

明明他在這片大海如斯自由，他卻反過來在羅身上尋找些什麼，連自己也不知道，只知道自己非常渴望，或許可以得到滿足。跟成為海賊王不一樣，跟擁有夥伴不一樣，跟無拘無束的航行更不一樣──他只想抱緊他，雙臂之中，有他一人就足夠了。

「草帽、啊──不啊、啊哈、魯夫──嗚嗯！嗚嗯、啊──」

羅緊咬牙齒喘氣，性愛這件事本身就是過於矛盾的一件事，從痛苦中感受到快感，從逼迫中感受到愉悅，從無措中感到滿足──他的手本能的去阻擋魯夫撞過來的小腹，但也只是虛應一事，他想要的，是更多，不要停，或許再深一點，直到那從無開始累積，到彷彿只差一步，就能射出來的感覺。

還差一點、不行──明明身體就快承受不住、為什麼還沒──

羅大腿開始無意識顫抖，淚水打濕他哭喊的嘴角，眼前什麼都看不見，只能忘卻自己，將身體交付給另外一個人，直到那本不應該成為性交處的器官，也開始陣陣緊縮，渴求更多的刺激。

魯夫朝著更能滿足羅的角度持續抽差，輾壓，甚至讓那人意識不清時只能順著本能哭著求饒。

夜晚才剛開始，羅已經癱軟在床上，手無力地從魯夫肩膀上滑下，砸在軟軟的床鋪上，下半身維持著高潮時的姿勢，緊緊圈住身上之人勁瘦有力的腰。

自開始同盟後，幾年過去，魯夫也脫離未成年稍嫌稚嫩的身軀，身版變得厚實，身長又拉高了些，開始有他父親、甚至是爺爺的影子，身上大大小小的疤痕更加深邃明晰，但唯獨不變的，還是那任性妄為的個性，益發與這片無邊無際的大海相襯。

「這個──我幫你刺上些東西吧？」羅用著稍微乾澀的沙啞嗓音說，摸上魯夫左臉頰眼下的那一道疤痕。

「說起來，我還沒跟你說過它的故事。」

「什麼故事？」

「很小的時候，為了讓傑克可以帶我一起出海，我就用刀自己劃的，讓傑克知道我是個不怕血、不怕痛的男人。」魯夫發出嘻嘻的笑聲，「很蠢對吧，但是到現在，我還能清楚的記得刀子劃下去的痛，還有血流下來的感覺。」

「就算之後你經歷過這麼多的戰鬥？」

「啊。」魯夫摸上羅的右手上臂，仔細看可以察覺那有一圈完整的疤痕，是當初在德雷斯羅薩被多佛朗明哥弄斷的痕跡，雖然靠著咚塔塔一族的力量接了回去，依然留下了疤痕，「這個還痛嗎？」

羅笑了笑，魯夫的直覺還是一如既往的準。

「啊，痛死了，想著柯拉松，還有什麼都不想要了的求死慾望，結果還是被人給救回來了。」

「我說你，就不能好好感謝嗎？」魯夫趴在羅的胸前，語氣倒是一點也沒有責備與撒嬌的意思，只是與往常無異，同樣嘻嘻笑得沒心沒肺一樣，羅回他：「誰要啊。」

無論是誰身上，都有一道成為生命烙印的傷口，連接過去與未來，支撐前行的步伐，直到碰見一個人，可以在無論任何時候，毫無芥蒂的分享傷痕的故事。沒有猜疑，沒有算計，更遑論背叛。

只是想要分享這麼一個故事。

與喜歡的人。


	5. 險境

  
  
羅第一次喊出草帽當家的名字，後者正喋喋不休地邊吃東西邊發火邊睡覺，篝火燃燒著暖暖的火光，緊湊的逃亡中好不容易得到短暫休憩，每個人身上或多或少都有傷，疲倦地不再說話。

更尤其是在他身旁，那個腦子一熱就不管不顧的瘋子，明明渾身上下沒一處完好，還不斷嚷嚷著要回去揍飛人家。

羅很嚴肅地開口。

「魯夫，下一次我們必須得好好照著計畫走。」

時值魯夫剛闔上眼昏睡，悶著吃肉補充體力的索隆聽聞朝羅望去一眼，下一秒，魯夫睜開眼醒了過來，把口中那一口食物給嚥下肚，轉頭朝旁邊的騙人布問一句：「剛剛是你叫我嗎？」

「……」騙人布已經不想說雙人相聲了，渾身痛得要死，他現在只想好好躺下來睡個覺。

「是我！」羅低吼，拉過魯夫的破破爛爛的衣領，像是隱忍很久，再也忍不住：「大家都已經四處分散，黑足當家的他們也是拚了命才把我們送出來，你好歹要看清楚狀況，別總是想到什麼就去做，你自己不要命，也得替夥伴著想吧？」

騙人布的眼睛在火光的照映下，顯得沉著而深沉：「托拉男說的沒錯，如果實力運用在對的地方，可以減少更多的傷害，或許大家可以一起逃出來，而不是像現在這樣，僅存的人還得思考著回去的計畫，去救出那些被困住的人……」

草帽海賊團的狙擊手知道自己現在說的話，就像是拿了把刀往船長的軟肋直戳，但說真的，在新世界航行，他們比拚的早已不是意志軟不軟弱、堅不堅定，而是如何讓自己擁有更多的存活機率，與如何保護住夥伴才是最重要的目標。

他已經做好會被魯夫壓在地上質問的準備了。

「啊，這次是我不對，抱歉。」魯夫丟掉吃得精光的野獸骨頭，抹去嘴邊的食物殘渣，「托拉男，那你再把計畫修改一下，該怎麼做，我們才能救出大家？」

紅心海賊團的幾個成員神情都埋在帽子的陰影底下，他們船長的頭腦可精明著，不約而同地想到，要是草帽海賊團的船長答應照著計畫走的話，那就算計畫還沒修正，也都算是成功一半了。

這一夜，由羅守夜，並且重新擬定計畫，其餘人等則是睡覺回復體力。

寂靜的叢林，很快只剩燃燒的木柴劈啪作響的聲音，羅撿著零碎的枝條，不時丟進火堆裡，維持光亮與熱度。

日光漸漸瀰漫，驅散一夜寒冷的霧氣，羅放下交叉在面前的雙手。

「起來了。」

一個縝密而周詳的計畫隨著羅冷靜的話語，像蜘蛛網一下，佈滿在他們接下來要重新深入的敵營之上。把篝火滅了之後，一行人準備整裝出發──時間只有半天，必須完整救出所有人。

「船長，你要不要在這裡等著我們。」

夏奇提議到，他們船長身上的傷勢看著也不輕，血都浸滿半片袖子，而且更多的時間，他都盡量選擇不要浪費體力的行為模式，能不說話就不說話，能坐著就坐著，呼吸也沉重著。

況且還是要有人守後路，確保人員可以有逃回的地方，雖然這個提議有些踰矩，但他也是為了船長好。

「不需要，強帕爾跟鼻子當家的留在這裡。」羅戴上自己的帽子，白色的地方已經被髒汙蒙上層灰。

他正想回身去拿自己的鬼哭，卻不見它在原本的位置，眼角餘光瞄到紅色的劍穗一晃，目光往上一移，發現正被草帽當家的給拿著。

睡過一覺補充體力之後，魯夫笑了笑，把背轉過來對著羅：「上來。」

「……」

「上來啊，托拉男。」

「不要。」

「為什麼？」維持著準備背人半蹲的姿勢，魯夫皺起眉，盯著羅：「從這裡過去也有一段時間，既然你不想留下來守船，這段路拿來休息不是剛剛好。」

羅哀怨地看著魯夫。

「面對吧，托拉男。」前面一撥已經整裝待發的人當中，索隆非常事不關己地開口：「你要他照著你的計畫走，那你也得照著他的計畫來，同樣的。」

羅彷彿可以看見背後夏奇那嘲諷的笑容，還有猜到他準備跟佩金告密的打算。

「是啊是啊。」騙人布在一旁幫腔，拍了拍魯夫結實的後背，「萬一我們船長又突然發瘋，至少是帶著你的，你也不用特別去追。」

「……」

「快點啊，反正也不是第一次了。」

在魯夫最後一次的催促下，羅覺得自己大概低血糖發作，一不小心腳滑，就這麼趴上面前這個比自己還矮的人的後背。

七歲之差可不是蓋的，被撐起的瞬間，羅發覺自己的自尊蕩然無存。

「──夥伴們，我們走。」

魯夫對著前方的人大喊，往前進沒幾分鐘，腳步卻維持在最後。叢林裡都是枝葉折響的聲音，野獸潛伏的氣息，其實防守起來不比守夜還要輕鬆，羅也不可能說真的在人家背上休息，就真的沒心沒肺的睡去，頂多閉目養神。

又不知過了多久，魯夫一反前幾個片刻輕挑的態度，忽然很認真地開口：「我們都需要你的能力，托拉男，你也得休息，也不要再受傷了。」

「為什麼？」羅低聲地問。

「當然是會擔心啊。」魯夫說，「如果要睡覺就抱緊了，別掉下去了啊。」

「──誰會啊！」

留守後路的騙人布跟夏奇含著淚花目送一行人。

「有同盟真好啊。」夏奇忍不住感概，那個不擅與人親近的冷血船長啊。

「我們船長也成熟許多了。」騙人布心有戚戚，那個總是任性妄為的船長啊。  
  
  
  
「──不過也只聽你們/我們船長的呢。」

兩人異口同聲的說。

  
  



	6. 冒險

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歡樂小短篇，OOC

羅總是一副有話想說的樣子。

關於那些命懸一線的信任，千陽號的歡樂日子，金澄色草帽，眼下刀疤，與長鼻子當家的雙人相聲，沁人心脾的小提琴早安曲──死亡外科醫生靠坐船桅邊，抱著那柄與他身高差不多的大太刀。

神情太過濃墨重彩，魯夫抱著一大把廚師烤好的肉來到他面前。

「肚子餓了？」

「不餓。」

「想夥伴了？」

「……我有表現出很想夥伴的樣子嗎？」

草帽海賊團船長在羅腳旁的草地席地而坐，橡膠果實能力的好處，無論在哪船長都可以跟他的船員們搶食物，拉伸回來時，還給羅捎來冰涼的啤酒。

「也不是第一次搭我的船，客氣什麼？」

魯夫總是一副大氣到沒心沒肺的模樣，羅沒被他的笑容收買，嗤了一聲，灌下啤酒。

BBQ依然吵吵鬧鬧，獨門調製的烤肉醬香氣四溢，觸目所及可以說是草帽海賊團自由自在的日常，根本沒有一群兇惡海賊該有的樣子。孩子聽到名字會停止哭泣的那種海賊。

騙人布拿著空酒瓶走過來，要找船長玩真心話大冒險。

第一輪參加的有喬巴、佛朗基、魯夫、索隆，瓶口轉向佛朗基，半身改造的機械人選擇大冒險，全身抹滿烤肉醬下海去釣魚；第二輪轉向新加入的香吉士，黑足廚師選擇真心話，是不是有用傑爾瑪的變裝去過船上澡堂……鼻血還沒噴出一道弧線，就被航海士一拳揍飛。

廚師只得手忙腳亂地解釋，他真的沒有去過，只是剛剛沒忍住想像，所以才吧啦吧啦的，被航海士跟考古學家一同無視。

第三輪，對準魯夫。

草帽海賊團船長選擇大冒險，他才不希罕什麼真心話，他平常有什麼說什麼。

可就算是大冒險，再奇怪的事情他也從來都不怕，總是一副笑嘻嘻的模樣，幾個船員對於眼前這個遊戲黑洞實在沒輒，於是轉念一想，只好命令船長去親所有人的臉頰。

「這一點也不冒險啊？」

船長非常沒有興趣的完成任務，除了幾個硬漢兄弟實在受不了船長故意舔得一臉頰口水，拿手背擦拭，不住碎嘴嫌棄——最後一個，死亡外科醫生掙扎無果，被得逞。

「草帽當家的！」羅怒吼。

幾秒過後，瘦削的臉頰上彷彿有個被真實咬過的輕微牙印。原本以為惡整的是魯夫，就結果來看好像是另一位船長，娜美跟騙人布摀住嘴仍忍不住噴笑，被羅同樣怒吼。

第四輪，對準了羅。

羅望著那一圈瓶口黑洞，非常準確地，對準自己。

用膝蓋撞了撞草帽魯夫的肩膀，回應對方已經變成星星的危險雙眼：「我又沒參加，還是你。」

草帽海賊團上將近一半的目光，以兩個船長為中心，圍成半個圓，齊刷刷盯著死亡外科醫生。

「有什麼關係，快選一個。」索隆隔岸觀火不嫌事大。

「……」

羅第一次面臨很困難很困難的兩難，首先他絕對不會選擇大冒險，草帽海賊團船上的全都是怪人，他才不會笨到出賣自己的靈魂；但他也絕對不會選擇真心話……誰要跟一群不熟的人說心裡話？又不是瘋了。

躺在躺椅上事不關己的考古學家率先開口。

「不然你們真心話、大冒險各想一個，讓托拉男君選擇。」

「喂！妮可當家的，我可沒——」這一天，草帽海賊船上第四個被同盟船長低吼的。

「那這樣！」佛朗基登時宣布這幾秒鐘時間，他們所眼神交流出來的題目：「大冒險是今天一天跟喬巴交換帽子，真心話是說一個我們之中你最喜歡的人──怎樣，對你很仁慈了吧？」

不管仁不仁慈，都已經被逼上梁山了啊！

腳下突然被一個東西碰撞，羅低頭一看，發現托尼當家的已經把帽子取下來，遞到他腳邊。一雙圓滾滾骨碌碌的大眼，正期待的望著自己，額頭上還有一搓微翹的獸毛，羅倒吸一口氣，把差點脫口而出的可愛兩字吸回肚子裡。

「你們到底是不是海賊。」羅開始覺得自暴自棄，「正常的大冒險應該是找的誰打一架，不打個你死我活就不算成功，真心話也都是寶藏藏在哪裡之類的。」

「但是我們在船上。」布魯克呦齁齁。

「是啊，托拉男你說的那種，是下船之後對別人才用的方式，以往經驗確實讓我賺了不少。」娜美的眼睛變成金錢的模樣，不過很快回來正題：「不要轉移話題，快點選一個，不然你再把喬巴放在頭上……」

「草帽當家的。」羅只想快點轉移那個不堪回首的過去，脫口而出。

「所以說了酒瓶轉到的是──」魯夫正要抱怨，卻被香吉士打斷：「不，我覺得托拉男的意思是，他選擇真心話，在我們之中選一個最喜歡的人，而那個人就是魯夫。」

羅想，臨時出現一艘船自己用ROOM瞬移過去的可能性有多大。

「確實理所當然，大家都很喜歡魯夫嘛。」如果沒有選自己的帽子，喬巴原本還會感到失望的，不過聽到這樣的回答，也可以接受。

唯一正常的只有單純的喬巴。

就連遠處看書的羅賓都闔上書本笑嘻嘻地看過來。

為了打倒四皇凱多，羅認真重新思考，這樣的代價是不是不太划算。

「看我做什麼？這不是很稀鬆平常的回答嗎，你們不也都是？」羅自我放棄。

「我們是我們啊。」騙人布挪屁股過來到魯夫身邊。

「『你們不也是？』這話不就代表──」弗朗基巨大的身體擠進來，投下大片陰影，死亡外科醫生看來沒有任何可以脫逃的破綻。

「總覺得好高興，托拉男君把我們當夥伴了。」羅賓笑嘻嘻地補充。

因為妮可當家的話，羅忽然懂了，他看著長鼻子當家的，眼神逐漸凶狠，看得後者心裡發寒，忍不住躲去船長背後。

正當羅終於意識到自己的愚蠢，魯夫彷彿花幾秒鐘才明白過來，啊一聲，皺起眉。

「這哪算什麼真心話，不算，換一個。」

「……」

羅強迫自己不要去猜魯夫那一肚子究竟是肉還是深不可測的城府。

但很明顯的自己的處境被拯救了。

「少自大了，就是這樣。」

忍不住吐槽，羅直接立刻把額頭撞上自己的右手掌，懊惱地想找地洞鑽。看不見面前接連響起噗哧的憋笑聲，魯夫卻像是沒有注意到一樣，執著自己的堅持。

「不、這根本不算，換大冒險吧快點，喬巴，你的帽子呢？」

「──你要不要這麼自大！我說了那是真心話就是真心話，我才不要跟托尼當家的換！」

「大家喜歡我，這還用說嗎？所以不算、不算！」

「就說了那是真心話，為什麼堅持不算，給我說啊。」

「我是船長。」

「我也是船長！」

兩位同盟船長的吵架，不知在什麼時候從拌嘴演變成動手，不過千陽號上的夥伴們也不知在什麼時候習以為常，不會大驚小怪。眼見船長們的動手已經無法挽回，各自該幹嘛就去幹嘛。

剩夾在中間的喬巴還在當和事佬，一邊要阻止自家的船長，可是一邊也想體驗一下交換帽子究竟是什麼感覺。

肉搏戰中羅才不想因為這種爭執而浪費體力開啟ROOM，而魯夫也不想因此而霸占人便宜，根本沒有使盡全力，於是兩人互相來回幾個拉鋸，始終分不出勝負。

小小的船醫在兩人旁邊繞來繞去勸架，卻苦於找不到插進去阻止的機會。

「不知不覺感情這麼好了呢。」布魯克喝了口紅茶，跟羅賓一起在陽傘下躲太陽。

雖然他沒有可以曬傷的肌膚了，呦齁齁齁。

「是啊。」娜美拿著杯果汁，一起乘涼，「像兄弟一樣。」

「如果是那樣，感覺也不錯。」羅賓附和道，舉起自己的紅茶跟另外兩個夥伴碰了碰杯。

身後響起香吉士呼喚她們的甜蜜的聲音，說是烤肉烤好了，最好吃的那塊都留了她們。

草帽海賊團的日常，在危險的大海上，持續航行著。

\---

羅跟魯夫打完一架，氣喘吁吁地坐在草地上喘息，喬巴早已累癱，躺在一邊。待及氣息勻得差不多，也沒其他人想再注意他們這邊，魯夫伸手，把羅的帽子摘掉，換上喬巴的。

「你到底想幹嘛？」羅無力再吵起另外一架。

魯夫嘻嘻地一笑：「就是想看。」


	7. 很久與之後

  
  
  
很久很久之後，羅還是向魯夫問了這個問題。

「如果有一天，我不在這個大海上了……」

狡猾地把所有想像空間與決定權交付在草帽小子身上，死亡外科醫生沒有預期會得到什麼答案，也沒有預作設想，反正不管魯夫丟出怎樣的回答，他都能接受，並且欣然答應。畢竟是那個讓他找回自由的人。

不意外草帽小子很快發現話語裡的陷阱。

「如果是什麼時候？到時候跟我說。」

但把決定權丟回來這件事，倒是出乎意料。

羅奇異地看著自家戀人，蒙其一家的都是佼佼者，尤其是自己面前這個，可以說是大海之上呼風喚雨，輕易就能把那些海賊聚集起來的人——但總歸魯夫這傢伙，並不像卡普、多拉格是擅長用腦的性格，憑直覺還是居多。

什麼時候這麼聰明了。

「告訴你要幹嘛？」

魯夫玩著羅的髮梢，短俏的黑髮經常被掩蓋在逢松柔軟的貝雷帽裡，他其實蠻喜歡看他這副樣子，慵懶，沒什麼事，卻看起來像是有許多事等著他煩惱。嘴角總是向下撇的模樣，他看著心情就很好。

小小的餐館人流沒有很多，舞台上歌者拾起樂器準備演唱，絢麗燈光照耀他一人的身影。

草帽小子不會主動進到這種場所，酒、音樂、糜爛的日子，但既然羅說想進來坐坐，那他就陪著他。

「因為之前總想著要當海賊王。」面前餐盤裡的食物早被自己食用完畢，魯夫拿叉子越界到羅的盤子裡搶肉塊吃，「也該想想那之後的事了。」

羅停下用刀叉的雙手。

他愣愣看著魯夫，心裡有些拿捏不準，或許是從未設想過竟然能得到這般答案，他一時不知道自己該高興還是該怎麼樣，但是表現出來又太破壞人設。

於是他決定無視。

「耳朵，紅了哦。」魯夫一手支下巴，笑嘻嘻地看著羅。

「……閉嘴！」羅惱羞成怒，只來得及罵出這麼一句，間接承認事實。

「話說你來這種地方幹嘛？」魯夫問。

「想來就來，不行？」

在外頭也差不多混了幾個小時，羅把晚飯用完，拿起刀，準備出餐館，魯夫拿起自己草帽戴上，跟在羅身後，像個小跟班。

若是那那群想入草帽麾下的人看見這情況，大概會被大喊著不公平吧。

魯夫的草鞋在地上趴搭趴搭的發出聲響，前段時間還在長的身高終於不見長了，但也跟羅差不多高，青年人的身體在邁入二十後，更加成熟有型，不過依然被隱藏在紅色T恤底下，還是只有擁有親密關係的羅可以細細觀察如此變化。

「不過像你這樣聰明的人，早就想好了吧。」

兩人已經過了過份甜蜜或是互相確認心意的時期，很多時候早已心照不宣，明白對方的眼神，看破彼此的動作。但即使如此，魯夫更摸透了羅比較適合循序漸進的模式。

要讓這個大腦向來塞滿肉和肉塊的人想明白這些，著實消耗掉他許多腦力。

但老話一句，他心甘情願，所以根本不算什麼。

「想是想過了。」羅終於鬆口，街邊煤油燈照亮他沒有過多思慮，一片平靜無波的面孔：「但是現在說也還太早了。」

他勾起不羈的笑容，小鎮就在海島邊緣，海浪聲只隔著一條街，不停地拍打浪邊，空氣中的水氣很重，就像還沉浮在大海上一樣。

「啊，還有很多冒險等著我們呢。」草帽說，像是承諾，不會變的那種。

羅無聲地向魯夫索取一個親吻。

魯夫露出笑顏，臉頰上的刀疤跟著眼睛彎起。

羅不討厭他總是這麼笑著，畢竟自己幼年時期被剝奪走的，約莫就是這樣的笑容，他喜歡看魯夫這麼笑，在海上當海賊的日子，約莫也是從認識草帽當家之後，開始有趣起來。

有些話他沒跟魯夫說。

比如其實他本來也沒想過之後的生活，多弗朗明哥對他來說是不可跨越的高牆，更是死亡的終點。草帽當家的給他太多太多了，包含自由、愛情，和終於可以去觸碰的未來。

嘛，或許總有一天，在那之後的日子裡，他再跟魯夫細細說起這事。  
  
  
  



	8. 過去的事

  
  
羅起床後，還是挺講究的，摺好棉被，下床洗漱，站在鏡子前整理衣領的皺褶，戴上貝雷帽，左右喬幾下，轉到端正的位置，才拿起隨身的鬼哭，出門前，回頭看看還在賴床的草帽小子。

睡眼惺忪的船長坐在床邊，黑髮亂翹，右臉紅通通一片睡痕。

「說起來，羅你出生在怎樣的家庭？」

羅？不是托拉男？

手搭在門把上，羅想，現在是不是適合說的時機，如果說草帽當家的只是一時興起，說夢話，他還不如出去曬太陽。

壓下門把的同時，橡膠人的手不由分說搭上羅肩膀：「沒聽到嗎？」羅側過半身：「幹嘛突然這樣問？」

魯夫收回手，朝洗手台走去，羅靠在門板，看著他懶懶地拿起牙刷，擠上牙膏：「你出生在不錯的家庭吧？薩波他以前就是貴族，你跟他有些地方很像。」

「也不算是貴族，我父母都是醫生。」羅說，魯夫嗯一聲，表示有在聽，隨後張口刷牙，白色泡泡很快佔滿整個嘴巴，羅想想也沒事，就繼續說：「我們的城鎮曾經被人叫做『白色城鎮』，很漂亮的地方，也算富庶，大家都可以穿整齊漂亮的衣服。」

「果知鬧。」魯夫看羅一眼，含上一口水，沖乾淨嘴巴，羅問：「為什麼你知道？」魯夫說：「兩年前，在你的船裡，我打壞一堆東西，有書本掉下來，裡面的剪報也掉了出來，上面寫著『白色城鎮挑起的戰爭，在最後一個反抗者倒下後，終於畫下句點』之類的話。」

「你記得還真清楚。」羅說，沒什麼情緒。

「嘛，也是痊癒之後才想起，曾經看過這麼一個報導，於是問了雷利。」

海賊王哥爾羅傑的副船長，羅當時跟他有過一面之緣，睿智又強韌的老者。羅問他：「那你覺得白色城鎮，是怎樣的地方？」

「像冬島那樣，被白雪覆蓋，就跟喬巴的故鄉一樣，很冷很冷。但是雷利跟我說，白色不是指雪，是指一種礦物，那也替城鎮帶來了不好的結果。」

「那就沒什麼好說了。」既然已經知道結果，羅如此回道，魯夫略作思考，說：「那這樣，我還是不知道白色城鎮長怎樣，真的所有東西都是白色的？其他東西總該有原本的顏色吧？」

——是啊，在白色的烘托下，蘋果更加的紅艷，藍色氣球比天空還要藍，珠寶比黃金更加閃亮，所有人與物皆無比清晰，深深烙印在平凡的日子裡。

白色城鎮的居民們，其實非常羨慕擁有深色眼睛、頭髮的人，他的黑髮遺傳自父親，從小到大都被人說烏黑好看。修女也曾親切地對他笑，誇他跟父親一樣聰明，一定會成為一位聲名遠播的醫生。

「一點也不會冷。」羅說，「白色城鎮有自己的春夏秋冬，經常舉辦嘉年華，到處都熱熱鬧鬧。」

「跟德雷斯羅薩差不多？」

「啊，差不多，不過我們沒那麼奔放熱情，大家都很友善。」

「那你肯定是一個怪胎。」魯夫站在鏡子前整理儀容，羅從沒見他這麼仔細打理自己，肯定是擺給自己看的，反駁道：「才不是，他們都會找我玩，也會擔心我……」

大火燒去一切。

白色城鎮不覆地圖上的存在，真的如同白雪一樣，融化在這個世界殘酷的黑暗當中。

「我啊，」魯夫說，「從出生，待的地方一直在換，哪裡都找不到爸爸媽媽的身影，直到被爺爺丟到山賊家裡，遇見艾斯，還有薩波，才第一次知道被人放在心裡記掛是什麼感覺，是很溫暖的一種感覺。」

所以艾斯死去時，魯夫才會如此崩潰。

羅回應魯夫走到近前的目光，他看著草帽當家的，良久，吐出一口氣：「你頭髮長了。」

「我剛剛也這麼覺得。」魯夫笑說，「幫我剪？」

「你是不是覺得我什麼都會？」羅無奈。

魯夫皺了皺眉，看起來在想自家船上有誰可以幫他剪頭髮，爾後他發現，自己肚子餓了這件事比頭髮更重要，推開門大喊：「香吉士——我餓了！！！」

又是那個傻裡傻氣，大喇喇的草帽海賊團船長。

「托拉男也餓了——他說要吃三明治！！！」

「——誰說了，草帽當家的！！！」  
  
  



	9. 黃昏之時

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一日常小甜餅

  
  
自從上了雞冠頭的船之後，草帽一行人就不斷體驗什麼是被人天天熱情簇擁的感受，到哪都有雞冠頭船長的激情演講，底下船員們邪教般感動得又哭又喊。

羅站在船頭，望著面前的海洋。

海風吹撫而來，帶了腥鹹之味，他瞇起眼，有點懷念起千陽號上圍繞主桅的木板座椅，翠綠草皮，放他的野太刀也剛好。倒也不是不想回到自己的潛艦上，只是這種當面享受海風的感覺，還是千陽號上比較讓人感到舒心。

也沒有巴托洛米奧那一群的整天前輩來前輩去的叫喚。

「喂——托拉法爾加，如果餓了，飯堂裡可以吃東西了。」

巴托洛米奧在羅賓的身前開道，邊吩咐小的們再把環境打掃得更乾淨，半顆灰塵都不落，不要髒了羅賓前輩的鞋子和衣服，與羅擦肩而過，基於打敗多佛朗明哥也有他一份力，順便喊了喊他。

「不，我不餓。」雖然知道說話的人並不會為他停頓，羅還是開口回道。

「啊啊、你們那點肉魯夫前輩吃不飽！還不多烤一點！」

巴托洛米奧的聲音漸漸遠去，羅又吹了會兒海風，才回到替他們準備的沙發椅上，打算先閉目養神一陣子。

角度關係，這裡在日正當中也有陰影可以躲避，拉了拉帽沿，把臉埋進陰影裡，好像世界靜了一些，也或許是大家都往飯堂移動，那些嘈雜的聲音終於沉寂下來。

原本在旁邊清潔甲板的船員，收拾好打掃用具，準備去吃飯，羅聽見他們輕手輕腳，同時輕聲細語地在談論他。

其中一個先開口，托拉法爾加看著也不像是曾經擁有七武海頭銜的人，一點也沒七武海的架子，另一個附和，你不說我都忘了，不過現在也已經不是了，變成魯夫前輩的同盟。另一個聲音又問，不過那張總是很凶惡的臉倒是滿符合的……

羅雙手盤胸，好不容易起些倦意，卻聽見一個不算小聲的腳步聲響起，動靜震得甲板都隱隱晃動，甚至不用主人開口大喊，羅都已經猜到是誰。但他尋思著，多閉一秒鐘眼睛，也是一秒鐘——他卻沒意識到，自己直覺認定草帽當家的就是來找他的。

腳步聲很快停下，變成一般的走路聲，越靠近羅，越稀微，直至一般人都難以察覺的幅度。

「睡著了嗎？」魯夫的聲音從頭頂傳來。

停頓片刻，感覺有個重量壓上旁邊的座位，重量微微往那邊下沉，草帽當家的氣息更近，有個東西被放在了當作桌子的酒桶上，發出喀的一聲。

「真的睡了嗎？」魯夫的聲音就湊在旁邊，羅伸手握住他要掀起自己帽子的手：「睡著了。」

「不餓嗎你？我給你帶些吃的。」魯夫問。

魯夫說了之後，羅才聞見點飯菜香，不說還好，一說便勾起了些飢餓感。

他搖了搖頭。

「吃吧。」魯夫加重語氣地說。

羅無奈地睜開眼，也不知道方才有沒有真的睡去，或幾分鐘，或幾秒，但他的眼睛確實有些不適應陽光，反射性地瞇起眼，眨了幾下，直待看清，魯夫正歪著頭看自己，幾縷黑色的髮絲被風吹動，一個念頭閃過，羅忽然發覺，草帽當家真是個較為年輕的海賊。

不滿二十歲，懸賞已經高達五億，還有五千多人追隨。

「雖然不比香吉士做的好吃，但好歹吃點東西吧。」

「你又知道我只吃黑族當家的做的飯？」

「不知道，但自從上了船，就覺得你心情不是很好。」

羅看著魯夫，大大的黑眼裡，實在看不出除了關心以外的情緒，而後有兩名船員端著一鍋燉肉湯、兩個碗、兩副餐具過來，放下後就走，魯夫笑嘻嘻的跟他們道謝，羅分神將目光往左下一撇，白色的盤子裡是幾顆飯糰。

「我問你一件事。」羅開口，魯夫看起來也還沒吃，徑直拿起碗來裝吃的，「什麼事？」

「自由的重量……對你來說不重嗎？」

魯夫邊吃東西，邊陷入思考，兩人互相瞪眼。

浪潮聲不絕於耳，但彼此之間好似又沒有其他多餘尷尬的氛圍，羅有些不合時宜地想，再過幾個鐘頭，太陽傾斜，這裡肯定就不那麼涼爽了，也通常是這個時候，他會回到巴托羅米奧給他們安排的4人一房的房間。

「那確實很重。」魯夫說，很快開始給自己盛第二碗。

「要是你失敗了，整個國家又會回到原本的狀態，不，只會更慘。」羅說。

「我不是還有你嗎。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地，「海賊不就是這麼一回事嗎。」

「才不是這麼回事。」

羅再次與魯夫倆瞪眼。

「但就會覺得火大嘛——托拉男不也是嗎，計畫打倒多佛朗明哥這麼多年，還是忍不住出手了，不管如何，時間是早是晚，或是計畫中的哪一環，總是要去做，畢竟我們就在那裡，如果不做的話，又要等誰去做呢。」

羅微乎其微地嘆了口氣。

話是這麼說沒錯，可是精心策畫計謀，也是為了可以減少自家人的傷亡，使利害關係的損害降到最低，利益保留最大……他自認，這是最可兩全其美的思考辦法。

但越是這麼想，越是深深發覺草帽當家的心眼實在太寬，才會扛下這光是聽著就難以喘息的重擔。

然後，筆直地朝著他所夢想的海賊王前進。

「嘛，不管怎樣還是要吃東西的吧，別忘了你答應我的，是要一起去打凱多，現在不也才是你的計劃第二階段。」魯夫提及這個，羅就一股無名火上來，瞪眼道：「從一開始就被你打亂了。」

「是嗎。」

魯夫抿著上下嘴唇，一副溫良恭儉無辜至上的模樣，裝作沒聽到。然後遞一碗熱湯到羅面前，打算就此揭過，當沒這回事。

羅眼見他的模樣，不知道為什麼氣很快就消下去。

除了飢餓感，身體反應更加誠實起來，鼻尖感受到的香味，好像更濃烈了些，羅坐起身，把鬼哭往旁邊放好，拿起飯糰吃了起來。

「對了，你喝酒嗎？」魯夫問。

「怎麼了。」

「之前他們自顧自結交喝的酒，大家都說好喝的那個，原來就是從雞冠頭船上拿的，他們今天準備開宴會，為了索隆，要把所有的酒桶都開來喝。」

羅並沒有表現出很有興趣的樣子。

魯夫想想也是，注意轉回手中的食物：「這燉肉味道還可以，跟小時候我亂煮的味道差不多。」

「小時候？」羅問。

後來魯夫從風車村開始滔滔不絕地說，說到船員們來收走餐盤，太陽從天上正中央開始往西慢慢移動，魯夫的草帽被夕陽照的澄黃閃爍，羅錯過了回到房間裡看書的日常習慣。

期間，巴托洛米奧還過來問，魯夫前輩跟托拉法爾加的正事討論完了沒，魯夫回他，還沒呢，雞冠頭只好又失望的垂頭走開。

「你不是很喜歡他們嗎。」羅忽然有些搞不懂草帽當家的

「喜歡是喜歡，但跟托拉男在一起，不知道為什麼，很舒服。」

話剛說完，魯夫低低啊了一聲，原來是騙人布跟索隆正往這邊走，草帽船長朝他們揮手，騙人布幾步併作兩步，順口問道他們倆在這邊幹嘛呢。

魯夫嘻嘻地回：「想千陽號了。」

「正麼剛好，我們也是。」騙人布說，他把手中提著的一個小麻布袋放在沙發一端：「剛剛我跟索隆去摘了些橘子，要不一起吃吧？」

「騙人布——很可以！」魯夫伸長手去翻布袋。

羅賓跟佛朗基跟在他倆之後，也來到了甲板上這處替客人準備低溫馨沙發區。

「托拉男君今天不回房間看書嗎？」羅賓問。

「等等吧。」羅說。

「是嗎，橘子還不錯，一起吃吧。」佛朗基說。

沙發位置有些不夠，幾個人席地坐在甲板上，草帽一夥又開始閒聊起來，氣氛跟在千陽號上沒什麼兩樣，雖然少了幾個人，但還是一樣吵吵鬧鬧。

羅想，不知道貝波他們在佐烏島上，過得還好嗎。

「說起來，托拉男，你說你的夥伴就在佐烏吧，那隻會說話的白熊他們。」魯夫忽然問。

羅點了點頭。

「那就快了，過幾天就能見到了。」

魯夫的笑意就展現在眼前，羅一時被感注意，嘴角也跟著微微勾起：「是啊。」  
  
  



	10. 謬論

「你會把心臟給我嗎。」

羅笑看魯夫，海平面有些靜默，無風，飄著雲朵，撒下大片雲影，遮蓋羅的半張面孔。

26歲的青年，帶著黑斑紋白茸貝雷帽的海賊團船長，身處他人船上，在他人船長的面前，張狂地笑。

不足20歲的黑髮青年，總是像是什麼都沒想，卻又在最需要他的時候，說出面面俱到，直達核心的話。

那是他因此能成為眾海賊，目光盼望之海平面彼端，成為海賊王的特質之一。

「那有什麼難？」草帽魯夫說，「你的能力能讓你做到，就做吧。」

羅半側過身，陽光再也無法照亮他整張臉，重新又回歸原本，陰鬱執拗的神情。

伸出手，指腹碰在魯夫被舊傷疤盤踞的胸口。

他審視過無數人的內裡，無非一個樣，鮮紅的血交織著絲絲條條的肌理，肌理又纏繞著骨骼，各有歸宿，最終覆蓋上一層薄皮。

人們經常以這樣輕薄無謂的外皮，去衡量一個人的價值。

真正扒開血肉，跨越深不見底的痛苦，停止淚流不止的悲傷，羅曾經以為他會看見一個五彩繽紛的世界。

當他把一百顆心臟在甲板上攤開，不同頻率的心跳，此起彼伏著。

他忽然想明白，也就不過如此。

血與肉。

「為什麼我會想要你的心臟？」死亡外科醫生把問題丟給面前的人。

他會有辦法的吧。

帶著金色草帽的草帽小子，總會有辦法的吧，就像幫他解決困住了他13年的鳥籠那樣。

「那你的也給我吧。」

草帽小子乾脆提議。

那天的情形還歷歷在目，五千多名衷心追隨的海賊與小人族們，被果斷俐落的拒絕，這種事，羅想，他的人生恐怕再遇不到第二次這樣的滑稽。

——除非眼下這個時刻。

「你知道你到底在說什麼嗎。」羅認真地問。如果跳出預定計畫外的他，總是如此，因著不確定的因素，語氣裡帶著責備與憤怒。

「我當然知道。」

魯夫不甘心地回。

他可是很認真在這件事上。

跟別人要心臟這件事，怎麼想都很滑稽吧。

可是站在他面前的人，偏生擁有這種能力，從來都沒想過惡魔果實也能有這種能力。所以他才接續他的話，這麼提議的。

羅沒意識到自己居然在跟一個比自己晚七年出生的人瞪眼。

「就算你問的是當上海賊王的我，我也會答應。」

魯夫如此說到。

振振有詞，打得羅一下全亂了方針。

「⋯別說傻話了。」原先的惱羞成怒潰不成軍，成了結結巴巴的語句，魯夫一把扯開自己的衣領，露出胸膛：「快點，說到做到。」

羅穩住心神，又變回那個原本模樣，可惜魯夫還比較喜歡失控的羅。

「算了，自己最重要的東西還是自己保管。」

「不相信我嗎。」魯夫前不著村後不著店地發問。

羅閉著嘴，不說了，只給他一個笑容自己參悟。

想了好久還是沒想明白，魯夫盯著羅的側臉，亂翹的鬢角，窄小卻直挺的鼻樑，被黑眼圈籠罩的深邃眼睛。

不由分說，拉著他的手，便奪去一個吻。

接吻不稀奇。

稀奇的是，羅沒有反抗，反倒很快地回應，探出那一節柔軟濕潤的舌。

魯夫覺得鼻尖莫名聞到一股味道，像是大海，又像是陽光，充盈著周身，但很快，他還沒分辨明晰，羅臉頰軟糯的觸感便佔據整個感官。

會讓人融化的柔軟。

人的肌膚一項如此，或許手上長滿厚繭，手上腳上都是新舊凹凸的疤痕，但唯有臉頰，只有在彼此都毫無防備下，才足以如此親暱地感受到柔軟。

魯夫的手往上移動，掌心貼著羅的喉嚨，指尖點在那處出乎意料的綿軟肌膚上。

羅半彎著腰，眼神輕閉，除了最開始是想看看草帽魯夫的神情，及至後來，被那人的專注影響，加深彼此的接觸。

好溫暖⋯或許比天上這輪太陽還要溫暖了吧。

在離開白色城鎮後，羅才意識到自己的膚色白得過份，蒼白，死白，恍恍惚惚就會丟了性命的那種白。

於是在他治好自己之後，會盡情地把握站在太陽下的機會，很快地，皮膚轉黑，他也終於不再被當時的好友（也是現在的同伴）說他裏外都是弱不經風的模樣。

羅本能地朝著溫暖邁進。

他雙手抓住魯夫的衣襬，整個人依附上去，像大雨中尋求庇護的動物一樣。

好不容易結束一個黏膩又纏綿的吻，魯夫揪著羅的衣襟，讓對方持續彎腰迎合他的身高。

「相信我吧，我喜歡你。」

  
  



	11. 靜度時光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1千3百多字的小小短篇

  
  
太陽沉落後的黑夜，約莫佔去半天的時間，在這日夜交替，換草帽當家守夜的次數，也並不是天天都有。恰好這天，碰上滿月。 

無雲，無風，無浪，無聲⋯千陽號也像是靜止般，以一種極緩極緩的速度，被微乎其微的海潮推著。

羅坐在自己的位置上。

身為客人，自然他只要安安靜靜地待著就好，不要做出會讓GOD大神焦慮到睡不著覺的行為就可以。

肚子餓的魯夫從廚房找食物未果，走出船艙，來到甲板，草鞋踩過沾著露水的草地，發出窸窸窣窣的聲音。

他抬頭望了眼滿月，盈盈的月光暈散在圓圈四周，月華瀰漫在海面上。

魯夫來到羅旁邊坐下來，確定紅心海賊團的船長並沒有在睡覺後，睜著大大的眼睛盯看他幾秒。

羅抱胸，回應草帽當家的目光，看他在這寧靜的時刻，會先說出什麼話。

草帽當家的只是笑了一下，然後起身，在草地上走了一圈，經過船舵，雙手在舵把上握了握，接著到他船長的專用席上，盤起腿，做好他守夜的工作。

羅看著他還未脫離少年稚氣的背影，忍不住起身跟了上去。

望著魯夫眺望的遠方，羅看見一片朦朧。

清透的月光，充盈海面，但終究有人目力未能觸及之遠處，在那裏，黑夜有了重量，伸手不見五指，光是想像就能勾起本能的戒備。

眼角餘光察覺魯夫朝自己看過來，羅抬頭回望。

像是靜不下來，魯夫起身跳下船首，就落在羅身旁，後者目光跟著移動。

另一個人的體溫透過深夜的涼意，傳達到肌膚上，雖然沒有起雞皮疙瘩，但羅內心的波瀾也算差不多，泛起如此莫名所以，類似的生理反應。

風稍大，船體開始微幅晃動。

羅打了個哈欠。

魯夫見狀，拉著他的手，回到前七武海喜歡待著的那個位置。

把羅安放好後，魯夫坐在旁邊，這一次像是滿意了，不再挪動。

就這樣兩人靜靜坐了好一陣子，來到凌晨溫度最低的時刻，羅把身上的外套攏緊些。

「不睡嗎？」魯夫背靠著他肩膀，沒有過問，自然而然地就在羅身上找到了一個舒適的姿勢。

「不睏。」羅用著懶懶的聲音，說了一個連月光都不會信的謊言。

「睡吧。」

「……」

羅埋在自己的大衣領口裏，睡意其實已經快把他沒頂，但他就是不想閉上眼睡覺。

下一次輪到草帽當家守夜，又不知道會是哪個夜晚，或許在那之前，他們已經到達了目的地。

羅還是睡著了。

因為魯夫說完那兩句後，便不再言語，月光被絲絲烏雲遮去，不那麼亮眼，反到迷濛起來，加上草帽當家偏高的體溫，他終究敵不過，本想瞇著幾秒，再次睜眼，已是天邊泛著魚肚白的清晨。

他趕上日出前，那最後片刻寧靜的藍。魯夫維持同樣的姿勢，查覺到羅的甦醒，轉過頭來。

抵不住地心引力，魯夫身子向後ㄧ滑，靠在羅肩膀，原本目光是往後看羅，變成了往上看羅。

這樣的屬於另一個人的重量與接觸，羅很久沒有如此清晰地感受過了。

或者說，人一旦從幼兒時期脫離，成長獨立後，就彷彿遺忘了這種可以毫無芥蒂地倚賴另一個人的本能。

但是草帽當家的不一樣，他怎樣靠近羅，觸碰羅，羅都會全然接受，甚至拋棄後天在惡劣環境中，習慣了的戒備與反抗。

亦可說是建立在喜歡的感情之上的本能。

「我剛剛也不小心睡著了。」魯夫說，聲音難得的慵懶，從羅身上起身，後者正感到有些冷意與不習慣，就見魯夫提步往船首走去。

這一次，他一手拉著羅。

千陽號彼端，是即將出海的一輪太陽。

海平面的那一條線散發著金色的光與芒，日出在海上傾倒一條窄小的金色道路，海風吹著腥鹹的味道，一切如此熟悉，卻又因為身旁站了個人，而顯得如此不一樣。

「我還是第一次這麼看日出，好美。」魯夫說。

「我也是。」羅回道。  
  
  
  



	12. Voice

草帽當家的總是不聽羅的話。

他也不聽其他船員的話，娜美、喬巴、騙人布…生怕惹上大麻煩的船員總是拚盡全力阻止船長，讓他把專注從有趣的事物上轉移開，然而十次沒有一次成功，只好哭喪著臉，開始交代後事，跟珍愛的人道別。

草帽小子笑得沒心沒肺，全然不顧船員的哭喊。

紅心海賊團的船長也看習慣了千陽號上，船長與船員這樣說話劇般的生活型態，但他與索隆、香吉士他們淡定的性格又不太相像，小事眨個眼就算了，大事，他還是會揪著草帽當家的領子，要他說個明白。

但往往動手之後，就淪落成前者的境地，十次沒有一次是成功的。

羅看著魯夫毅然離去的背影，怒意瞬間消散無蹤。

草帽當家的無畏而前去的地方，盤踞著被人稱作四皇最強的百獸凱多。

帶著草帽的身影，明明還長著少年身形，肌肉精實，卻過於普通平凡，像白鬍子、凱多、戰國一流，光是裸著上身，往面前挺直身子一站，肌肉虯結噴張的畫面總叫人感到一股無形的巨大壓力。

魯夫擁有的，是那讓人打從心底去信任的力量，而非折服。

他捏緊鬼哭，說到底自己是小心謹慎的類型，換句話說，就是缺乏勇氣，草帽當家的既敢丟出諾言，也能拿出同等份量的勇氣。

這才是創造奇蹟的第一步。

接著是他的瘋狂，擁有王者資格的人慣有那份的狂氣，豁出性命是展開奇蹟的第二步。

他根本阻止不了他。

他根本就不想阻止他。

想看見奇蹟再次降臨在草帽身上，無庸置疑，羅信任眼前的這個人。

「你會回來吧。」

羅以為自己只是在心裡祈禱，沒想到草帽當家的即時回過頭來，看著他。

「當然，我們不是同盟嗎。」

眼神裡全然沒有面對凱多時的憤怒，羅霎時有些恍惚。

他不知道這個疑惑究竟想求得怎樣的答案，回來了又會去到誰身邊？回到誰身邊了，然後又該有怎樣的啟航與下一次的靠岸？

烏雲滿布的天空，不時落下驚天巨雷，被凶狠的掠食者盯上的顫慄，龍的威壓，彷彿天要墜落下來的陰鬱……不祥的未來，化作一片模糊，眼前只有草帽當家，生動而鮮明。

羅至今還是沒弄明白，當時的自己到底有沒有說出口。

他確實沒開口的，他連自己的聲音根本都沒聽見。那為什麼草帽會聽見了？然後回答了他。

當草帽的黑髮落到他手上，柔軟的感覺輕掃而過，羅想起了過去的片刻。

窗外風光明媚，木造小屋散發著一股清香悠然的味道，他們總是在這種溫馨且溫暖的小地方甦醒，身上滿是帶血的繃帶，繞著底下戮戰過後的證明。

渾身痠痛，想再倒頭就睡。

「……這是哪？」魯夫帶著沙啞的發問。

「東方的森林裡。」

「我睡了多久？」

「三天。」

羅比魯夫早十幾分鐘醒過來，那時喬巴還在，他還是不放心兩個重傷之人無人看守——喬巴回答羅的幾個疑問後，暫時離開去配置草藥了。

在經歷過和之國之後，他跟草帽的關係並沒有隨著走到目標盡頭而瓦解同盟。

像是認定了彼此，又或者孰悉對方的戰鬥方式，不時會因為相同的利害關係，一起經歷些什麼大大小小的事件，像在這幾天的報紙之上，肯定又能看見關於轟轟烈烈的事件的報導。

不過小島之外，要如何沸騰，如何議論紛紛，如何翻滾起不一樣的浪淘，暫且都還輪不到他們這裡。

依照往昔慣例，其他人總會如此體貼，將這段激戰過後，難能鬆懈的時光，留給他跟草帽當家的彼此，偶爾只有托尼當家的會不放心，在旁照顧他們。

「肚子好餓……又好睏。」魯夫翻了身，肚子響起咕嚕的悶響。

「那就繼續睡吧，托尼當家的說你至少要睡一週。」

羅贊同托尼當家的診斷，確實以他所述的傷勢，現在才三天，應該還不足以讓魯夫的自體修復能力能夠完全運作，恢復到平常模樣。

方才見著魯夫醒過來，羅心裡半是訝異，因為他正好望著魯夫恍神，神思悄悄回到過去的時間，也就在感受到他的頭髮落在自己指尖上，那樣柔軟之時，草帽當家的醒了過來。

他原本在想，這人恢復力驚人，一覺醒來基本沒事，現在還差個幾天，他就能如願以償開上他喜歡的宴會，通宵狂歡，所有一同並肩作戰的夥伴與受幫助的人們心意相通，毫無芥蒂地成為生死與共後的摯友。

這時，他通常不會聽醫生的話，大魚大肉，上竄下跳，用著對一般病人來說會造成身體負擔的方式，來恢復自己的身體損害。

魯夫側身，一手撐著自己半張臉，看著羅。

羅想，他肯定又不會聽自己的話，既然醒來餓了，肯定要吃些東西。

「因為聽到你的聲音，所以醒來了。」

魯夫笑了笑，聲音有氣無力，就像是還需要再多一點的睡眠。

羅起身坐著，魯夫並沒有跟他起來，他給他拉上棉被。前面的窗戶有大片陽光照進來，能聽見些鳥鳴，還有人細細說話的聲音，不是他自己的夥伴就是草帽的夥伴，或是倆海賊團已經開起派對了。在他們才剛在彼此面前甦醒之際。

「我很早以前就很想問，你到底聽到什麼聲音？」

草帽自顧自的醒來，又要自顧自地睡去，羅只來得及問出這個最關鍵的問題。

「不知道，但我就是知道那是你的聲音。」魯夫一手圈著羅的腰，仔細地避開腰傷，把臉埋在他身邊，「托拉男還活著、托拉男還在這裡、托拉男在生氣、托拉男其實很開心呢、托拉男希望我醒過來、托拉男……」

像是被自己催眠了睡著一樣，魯夫陷入沉沉睡眠。

羅又氣又無奈，那圈手臂搭在他身上，跟少年時已經不可同日而語，若是如今的模樣，向著當年的凱多而去，就不會有那麼多的疑慮，更無需草帽當家的回過頭來讓自己安心。

門被輕輕開啟，托尼當家的捧著托盤，給他端來一碗湯藥。

從門被推開的那幾秒鐘裡，羅聽出外面是兩家船員正在幫助其他傷者的聲音，熱熱鬧鬧。

「這樣托拉男你要怎麼喝藥？」喬巴問。

「沒關係，他不會被吵醒的。」羅回答，小心拉開魯夫的手，來到床邊喝藥。

喝完藥，托尼當家的又踩著他小巧的步伐離去。

羅轉身看魯夫，摸了摸他的頭髮，依樣柔軟。

「睡吧，等你醒來。」


	13. 平安夜

「特拉仔。」

魯夫放了一碗湯在羅旁邊，濃湯中是切成塊的馬鈴薯與胡蘿蔔，還有醃過的美味燉肉。

香氣中帶著暖意。天有些冷，據航海士說，過沒多久就會下雪的，船員好心地替羅準備好保暖衣物，後者依舊抱著鬼哭，一個人靜靜坐著。

偉大航路上，總會碰到陰晴不定的日子。

托拉法爾加沒事總喜歡望著天空，灰濛濛的，鼻子有些發癢。

他有注意到草帽海賊團的船長端著一碗湯，草鞋趿拉，筆直朝自己而來。

「怎麼？」

托拉法爾加開口，其實他都不知道這個綽號怎麼來的，怎麼就變成虎男？他身上的斑點明明還比較像海豹……算了，當他抬頭迎接草帽的目光，天悄無聲息地飄下白雪，四周更安靜了。

船長忘了拿湯匙，金髮廚師遠遠喊著，所幸魯夫的能力挺方便的。

「喝點湯吧。」

草帽說。

「趁雪變大之前。」

羅靜靜地喝，帽沿下，雙眼不知望向何方，湯的熱意讓他臉頰看起來紅潤了些，淡薄的唇輕抿。

「你喜歡雪嗎？」

「沒怎麼仔細想過。」草帽說。

托拉法爾加把空了的碗放在一旁，魯夫比他快喝完的碗上，金屬與陶瓷發生碰撞，清脆的一響，很快又恢復安靜。

「明天的日子，在我們那是個節日，學校放假，廣場上都是攤販，傳說有老人會在這天，給乖孩子送禮物。」

「聖誕老人？」魯夫想，其實這日子不用特別介紹。

「然後孩子們會有疑問，聖誕老人到底是真的還是假的？」

羅彎了彎涼薄的嘴角，船一路往記錄指針的指向而去，氣溫變得更低，他說話，嘴前滿是呼出的白霧。聲音低低淺淺，聽不出他到底想說什麼。

「最後一次的平安夜，是我父親母親，帶著我們一起去教堂，聽神父彌撒講道，聽孩子們唱聖歌，度過一個晚上的……」羅望了望草帽，「知道為什麼聖誕老人的問題並不重要嗎？」

魯夫搖了搖頭。

「在聖誕夜過後，第一天，第二天，第三天……之後的每一個日子，陪伴在身邊的，才是重要的。」

魯夫抬頭看天，看看另一位船長究竟在看什麼。

什麼都沒有。

有時候人總是會無意識地望著天空，因為他想要的並不在目光所能觸及之處，又或者，想要的早已經消逝，再也看不見了。

魯夫解下自己的圍巾，一圈一圈繞在羅的脖子上，全然不顧後者無奈看他的眼神。

「但是冷的時候，還是要多穿一件吧。」


	14. 菸味

「特拉仔～～～」

穿著一件短褲，魯夫趴在床上軟糯又甜膩地喊，聽得羅起了半身疙瘩，側過身，一手抵在床鋪，一手捏著那人臉頰，往旁邊拉出快十公分。

「幹嘛？」全然相反的冷淡語氣，平平地回。

「你抽菸？」魯夫示意床頭櫃，上頭黑色的菸灰缸裡，倒插著幾根菸屁股，窗戶是半演的，房裡已經沒有菸味，但剛剛魯夫在親吻羅的時候，確實有聞見一股菸草味道。

「不行嗎？」羅打趣地勾起嘴角，鬆開手，橡皮肌膚反彈回去，蓄積的彈力回打草帽自己的臉，他又再拉彈一次、再一次。

魯夫困惑地皺起眉頭，一把握住羅纖細愛鬧的手指，拿到鼻尖嗅了嗅，彷彿還能聞見菸草燃燒，溫暖的味道，雖然已散去大半，但依然留下那股最繞人心弦的燻澀味。

草帽微闔眼睛，似乎有些迷戀這種味道。

又或者是特拉仔偏涼的體溫讓他眷戀。

再次回神睜開眼的時候，羅已經被他拉回床上，壓在身下，手指輕巧地由下而上，從羅的手肘到手腕，到指尖，再成十指交纏。

「為什麼抽菸？」魯夫問。

「重要嗎？」羅歪著頭，壓著眼角，剎似嫣紅。

魯夫的鼻尖順著淺淺淡淡的些許菸味，首先落在羅袒露出來的脖子，細細慢慢的，寸寸往上，觸碰到冰涼耳環的耳垂，游移到菸味較明顯的鬢髮處，下意識用臉頰磨蹭，另一道呼吸頓時慢了幾拍。

羅推了推魯夫的肩膀。

後者把他的手腕摁在床上，用強硬的力道回應羅的抗拒。

羅望進他眼裡，因為背光，黑色眼睛裡沒有半點光，不知道為何又認真起來，羅抬腿堵在兩人之間，堅持不給草帽恣意妄為。

「剛剛不是做過兩次了。」

「跟香吉士的菸味不一樣。」

耳朵旁邊依然有魯夫嗅聞時造成的搔癢感，因為靠近敏感的地帶，被鼻尖、嘴唇觸碰的那邊身軀一陣酥麻，羅沒忍住彎了彎嘴角：「所以呢？」

「我喜歡你的味道。」魯夫順從地回應。

「那就好。」

羅要準備去忙了，翻身把草帽當家的從自己身上挪開，手指落在臉頰上，最後再玩一次人家橡膠果實的能力，這才心滿意足推門而出。


	15. 想念

  
  
  
很久沒見了。

魯夫在小島的港口邊看見久違不見的黃色潛水艇，把手放在眼上，瞇著眼遠遠眺望。

帆布收起，頂層甲板上空蕩蕩，大門緊閉，沒有半個人影，看樣子已經靠岸很久。

千陽號駛入停泊處，揚起水波，反射著太陽的光芒，一圈一圈往外散去，撞擊到極地潛水號黃色的船體，波紋再次往外擴散，只是很快地平息下去。

魯夫站在圍欄邊，風徐徐的吹，船體裡有幾個聲音，沒有一個是屬於羅的。

騙人布收拾好他的工具箱，正準備詢問船長接下來的安排，布魯克優雅地捏著個茶杯，裡頭盛著熱騰騰的紅茶，走到狙擊手旁邊，望著船首，說：「呦呵呵，船長已經不在了。」

這是座平坦的小島，總共五個村莊，沒有頻仍的商業發展，平靜的氛圍環伺，時近午後，唯有補充物資的這個港口周邊較為繁榮，有人來來去去，不時才傳來吆喝、運送木箱的聲響。

魯夫在市集裡四處走走，想特拉仔會在哪，他剛剛應該要去問問特拉仔的夥伴，再上岸的，原本以為再幾分鐘就可以見到人，現在繞了幾條街，還見不到人，就更急躁了。

進入一邊是攤商，一邊是住宅的一條路，有個小女孩抱著一袋剛出爐香噴噴的麵包，開心地跑著，留著黑色短髮的母親在後面跟著，一手扶著隆起的肚子，一手提著一袋物品，叮嚀女孩要小心走路，不要撞到人了。

魯夫遠遠看到這情景，想起風車村日常，笑了笑，帶起草帽，更想見特拉仔了。

女孩跑著跑著，腳踢到路上的石頭縫，往前撲倒，手中的麵包往前飛出，後頭的媽媽只來得及驚訝地睜大眼，轉瞬間，女孩已經安然坐在地上，麵包完好無損的在紙袋裡，沒有任何預期中失序的狀況發生。

小鎮的日常依舊恬靜，母親慌張地來到女孩身邊，問她有沒有哪裡受傷，女孩睜著無辜的大眼，搖搖頭，用童稚的聲音回答母親，她自己一點事都沒有，也沒有哪裡會痛。

懷念過去的心思被留在原地，穿著紅衣服的青年已不在原地。

捕捉到那個會讓心跳加速的聲音，魯夫快步閃過攤商門口的招牌，在那一個被翠綠藤蔓爬滿的牆面後，被掩映之處，找到那個戴著白色貝雷帽，瘦長的身影。

羅正收回釋放Room的手勢，像是同樣等著他的到來，第一時間，微微抬頭，從那帽簷的陰影處，露出一雙慵懶帶點距離感的灰色雙眼。

魯夫微愣了愣神，像是從羅什麼情緒都沒有的五官上讀出喜悅的心情，呆站原地，直盯著他的特拉仔。

明明就想像平常一樣抱他的，為什麼忽然膽怯了。

「幹嘛？」羅首先吐出闊別數月後的第一句話。

「阿、沒什麼——」魯夫笑嘻嘻地走近羅，比之每次連抱帶撞的過往經驗，全然不同，又結巴著說些模糊不清的話，羅挑眉：「怎麼了？」

「那個，我可以抱你嗎？」

魯夫煞有其事地詢問。

「哈？」

羅無言以對，在他耳裡聽來，草帽船長大白天的不會就發情了？原因？

魯夫自顧自地伸出雙手，環抱住陷入自我糾結的羅，頭上的草帽被動作蹭掉，稻草與衣物碰撞，發出細微聲響。

被力道與溫度緩慢侵蝕，羅微微低頭，忽然不明白他的草帽當家的又哪根筋不對了？

就這樣靜靜擁抱幾秒後，魯夫開口問道：「特拉仔，我有說過我好想你嗎？太喜歡你了，不知道該怎麼辦。」

「……」

面對光天化日下突如其來，最直接的告白，羅也抵擋不住太陽的光芒，臉頰悄無聲息地紅了些，也躁熱起來。

敵不過兩旁陌生路人的目光，羅把魯夫從自己身上拉走，拉了拉帽子。

「你什麼時候要走？」  
「你打算待幾天？」

兩人異口同聲問了出口，魯夫眨了眨眼，拉住羅的手腕，扯得人另一隻手握著的鬼哭上，紅色劍穗前後擺動了兩下。

「走吧。」魯夫問。

「去哪？」

「嗯——找旅館？還是你餓了，要不要先吃東西？回我船上？或是路邊隨便買。」魯夫前幾分鐘還支支吾吾，現在又一句話時間丟給羅好多問題。

向來都是做決定的船長，在羅面前，魯夫自然而然的就把決定權交給另外一個人，也非刻意為之，只是當一個人心中住進另外一個人的身影，無關身份，甚至無關海賊熱衷於一生追隨的金銀財寶，權利地位。

只是想多聽聽他的聲音，問問他最近過得如何，是不是跟報紙上的新聞一樣慘烈。

「這邊。」

羅沒有正面回答魯夫的問題，只是扯著手，帶領這個剛上岸的人，去到可以實現他第一個問題的地方。

路上，兩道體溫接觸的地方清晰地烙印著，又像是彰顯著此時此刻已經快要隱藏不住的迫切。

木製門板吱呀地被掩上，魯夫把羅壓在門邊親吻，邊將房門上鎖。

好一段纏綿後，氣息從急促轉趨平緩，羅才望見這小房間裡，透過推出去的陽台，透進不少白天的日光，身上又再次沾染上草帽的味道。

明明這樣的關係已經維持也不算短的時間了，卻依然讓他的心臟怦跳不已。

要說喜歡到不知道怎麼辦的人，也不是只有魯夫一個人。

羅亦沒料到，前天他剛上岸，看見這平和小鎮的平和生活，莫名想念草帽當家的時候，這人就這樣出乎意料地出現在自己面前，並且還說些讓人摸不著頭腦的話……大概也就是這麼回事。

他們總能在開口的瞬間，就明白該怎麼做了。

一如首次朝向大海出航一樣，自然而然，無需揣摩，只要遵循自己的意志，必能找到彼此的方向，無畏地向著未知航行。  
  
  



	16. SEX

就像他那瘦瘦高高的身影，總是慵懶地微駝背脊。

特拉仔害羞的時候，總會縮著肩膀，雙手搭在魯夫肩上，呼吸變得沉重，被柔軟濕滑的舌舔過，從脖子、鎖骨、胸膛、肚臍，再回左胸上，邊親邊啃，讓那氣息益發難以從容自持。

占據整個胸膛的愛心模樣刺青，緊鄰的青黑色紋路旁，是已經被舔的濕潤紅腫的乳頭，羅半瞇著眼，明明那裡也不是敏感處，但被魯夫長時間挑逗，竟也變得敏感起來。

象徵男性的器官還被牛仔褲掩蓋著，魯夫一手從下摸了上去，觸手一片緊繃，有些是布料材質的關係，而其他全是因為那底下已全然興奮起來的器官。

「草帽當家的……」

羅挺了挺腰部，絲毫不拒絕魯夫的親暱接觸，反而更期望他能解開褲子，好好替他緩解需求。

「想要嗎？」

魯夫聽出他話裡的想望，手中的動作加壓了幾分力氣，讓羅氣息一重，手也悄悄轉移到青年的寬鬆的藍色褲子上。

「你也已經這麼硬了。」

羅打趣地勾起嘴角，知道自家的戀人跟自己一樣迫不急待，更不甚在意那些可有可無的前戲，他忍不住先行動手解開那人褲子鈕扣。

魯夫抬頭望一眼羅，那人靠著床板半坐著，目光向下是一覽無遺，他舔了舔嘴角，解開羅皮帶的桎梏，拉下拉鍊，舌頭隔個內褲便含了上去。

調戲的手凝滯在半空，羅望著魯夫的動作，柔軟的黑髮隨著舔拭的動作，微微晃動，滑過他臉頰上的刀疤，低垂認真的眼，還有故意用舌尖，在布料上面畫出自己性器的輪廓。

微濕的感覺透過內褲傳來，羅迫切地把自己的褲子拉下，讓那滲著透明津液的腫脹器官跳了出來，同一時間，魯夫張口便含進去。

「……啊！啊哈——」

那讓羅心癢難耐的舌尖就這麼抵在頂端的小洞，羅反射性地夾了夾腿，不過牛仔褲只卸到大腿根部，也沒辦法全然張開，雙腿打開的幅度，只剛好是可以容納魯夫身軀的寬度。

對於戀人的身體反應，魯夫片刻都不放過，魯夫照著以往可以讓羅感到舒服的技巧去舔弄，濕漉漉的口水沾滿整根性器，在退出的時候，雙頰出力吸，深入的時候，又用舌面照顧到整根，不出多久，已經硬得直挺挺貼在腹上。

魯夫雙手握住羅的膝蓋，把他的腿往前壓，屈起身子，露出那待會將要好好疼愛的穴口。

「幫我把自己打開。」魯夫拉過羅的手，示意他掰開自己的臀部，現在牛仔褲還半套在腿上，雙腿沒辦法張開，只能闔在一起，藉著動作，露出臀部那一片景色。

沒有半點贅肉，細瘦雙腿中間夾著的陰囊，那一塊敏感的會陰處，接著是正因興奮而微微收縮著的穴口。

因為姿勢，羅已經滑下來大半身體，半躺在了床上，看不到魯夫，只看的見自己一雙腿，他聽話地將手伸往後面，手指掰開自己的臀肉。

他知道魯夫正在看，看自己的手往下深去，然後將私密處在他面前全然暴露出來……幾秒鐘過去，就連本來豪不在意的羅，也滾燙著滿臉紅暈，開口：「你不要光是看——啊、嗯……！」

那個今天一直在挑弄著他的舌頭，直接戳往穴心，帶著高熱與濕黏，羅夾緊了腿，一隻手一抖，從屁股上滑掉，被魯夫抓了回來。

「抓好。」草帽小子叮嚀著。

濕漉漉的舌頭一下下舔著他暴露出來的地方，往上輾壓會陰處，舔了舔囊袋，又回到緊閉的穴口，整個下面都被魯夫舔得濕濕的，除此之外，羅覺得更讓他陷入情慾的，是腿根那處的肌膚不時碰到魯夫柔軟的臉頰和細軟髮絲。

他想像著他此刻的神情，心尖就止不住發抖。

「啊、啊哈，草帽當家的——」羅抽著氣，那靈巧的舌頭已經潤開那緊密的入口，羅只覺得，比起觸碰與舔拭，他更想要被進入。

魯夫稍微拉開距離，看見羅的手指已經把自己的肌膚給掐出些痕跡，手指上的刺青猙獰地刺著他的目光。

他幫羅把褲子整件脫掉，然後從床頭櫃拿了潤滑劑，眼見羅的手轉到自己的膝窩，掰開雙腿，他低頭親吻一下發紅腫脹的龜頭，將潤滑劑塗滿該好好作用的地方後，將兩根手指插了進去。

羅皺起眉頭，雙腿忍不住本能要闔上，魯夫用自己的身體卡了進去，讓那雙手可以騰出來，抱住自己。

已經開發過的穴口很快可以容納三根手指，羅的臉頰被情潮的紅潤給佔據，金色耳環因為仰頭的動作，不時閃出金色的光芒，鬢角邊微微冒出汗珠。

隨著呼吸的急促，羅整個胸膛的刺青彷彿動了起來，愛心上的焰文在燃燒，心口的骷髏臉在對他發出邀請，就這樣吧，將這名別人口中殘酷無情的海賊，壓在身下，用力地進入，插得他渾身無力，只能抱著自己顫抖。

魯夫脫下自己的褲子，把同樣漲得堅硬如鐵的性器，抵在那紅艷綻放開來的洞口上。

「特拉仔，我一直很疑惑，為什麼你會甘願被我壓……」魯夫喘著氣，羅已經沒有餘力去與魯夫交換心思，只是用著什麼偽裝都沒有雙眼，望著魯夫。

「但是啊，就算我想不通，我也不會放開你。」魯夫的目光像是爪牙一樣，僅僅攫獲住羅的，與此同時，深深地進入了他。

羅脆弱地皺起眉，肺葉裡的空氣被快感擠壓，他的呻吟變得短促，想要抗拒，卻又被深深地黏附住。

魯夫的性器將自己撐了開來，每一下進出，都能感受到那硬挺的形狀，摩擦過每一處內壁，撐開、抽走，在被反覆填滿的過程中，積累成讓他忍不住張口哭喊的快感。

雙手掐住羅精實細瘦的腰，制止他身體想要逃開這猛烈衝撞的本能，羅已經被情潮淹沒，他只能大張著嘴，喘息，呻吟，任憑口水從嘴角滑落，他雙手抵在魯夫的膝蓋上，想要阻止些什麼。

那樣的性器在體內有著清晰的形狀，更要命的是，那樣的形狀每一下都準確直抵，那一個可以讓他失去理智的點。

他沒有注意到緊貼在腹上的性器汩汩冒出許多透明液體，只知道自己即將迎來的，不是射精那種短暫巔峰的快感，而是更綿延不絕的高潮。

性愛總是矛盾的，分明就快要被插到高潮，羅還是忍不住從口中吐出推拒的話語，聲音都帶著哭音：「不、不啊——草帽、當家的……我快、別——我不、啊——」

羅的雙手被草帽壓制在床上，不然在這種時候，魯夫可不希望因為那人胡亂掙動，而讓他不能好好照顧那敏感點。

他望著羅眼角冒出的淚水，心中被滿足填滿，像是隨時都可以爆裂炸開。

快感在身下匯聚，魯夫粗喘著氣息，用力頂撞，討好羅的同時，更滿足自己。

「不、嗚——！我要——嗚、不行！啊、啊、太快——我、啊！啊——！」

羅喊到聲音都快出不來，即使魯夫已經在做最後衝刺，他感覺到自己的後穴已經因為洶湧的快感而無法自抑地收縮，並且幾秒後，隨著魯夫將滾燙的精液射進來，摩擦刺激的停止，羅感到那股高潮忽然控制住了自己下半身，痙攣著抽搐，雙腿緊緊夾著魯夫的腰，顫抖著不停。

又一次被操到哭，他的手交疊在面前，下半身不受控制地抽動，緊閉著嘴，要讓那顯得過於脆弱不堪的哭聲壓下來，不至於太難看。

比起射精後的休息，羅的高潮需要更多時間回復，魯夫的氣息已經平穩回來，他伸手輕輕觸碰羅被潮水與精液弄得一蹋糊塗的腹部，那人反應過激地瑟縮了一下身體。彷彿還很敏感。

被這麼一動，原本插著的性器也滑了出來，魯夫望著羅只露出蓄著鬍子的下巴：「很舒服？」

拉開他的手，魯夫只用瞬間看見羅哭紅的雙眼，隨即他深深地吻住了他。

「剛剛你說的事……」羅在魯夫耳朵旁邊開口，聲音沙啞乾澀，「當然是因為喜歡你，笨蛋。」

魯夫被羅緊緊抱住，他瞪大眼，像是要瞪穿眼前的床單。

「等、等等，特拉仔，你在這種時候說，我又會——」羅帶著骨感的身驅，發燙的肌膚，還有用力抱緊的力道，都讓魯夫那才剛完全疲軟下來的性器，又在瞬間充滿了血。

「好久沒見了，你不會只打算做一次？」

羅低沉的嗓音在耳邊輕笑，魯夫被挑釁成功：「等等不管你怎樣求饒，我都不會理你。」


	17. 日記

羅有寫日記的習慣。

有幾次魯夫在紅心海賊團的潛水號上，看見羅從一旁的書櫃上，拿出一本羊皮書套的筆記本，羊皮已經磨損得破舊，看得出歲月的痕跡。

不避諱有其他人在旁，羅持著一支筆，沾沾墨水，靜靜地記錄些事。

燭光照亮鼻樑上眼鏡的鏡片，也不像是在寫航海日誌……這通常是航海士的工作，紀錄每天的氣象變化，航行所遭遇的細節，畫出船在這片大海上遊歷過的軌跡，專屬於某艘海賊船的海圖。

但羅不是航海士，是船長，況且魯夫在船上的這幾天，也才看過他翻開寫了兩次，頂多只能算是記錄重要事情的筆記。

「在寫日記？」魯夫背靠牆壁，問羅。

「啊。」羅說，「小時候的習慣了。」

潛水艇內可以利用的空間不多，又大多用作診療室的使用空間，羅專屬的房間不大，書桌就在床頭邊，魯夫湊過去偷看，羅輕輕說了一聲擋路，一手把他推回去。

「秘密？」既然看的不行，魯夫直接開口問。

「只是看診日誌而已。」羅回。

魯夫啊了一聲，恍然大悟。

確實有拿出本子紀錄的兩次，船上剛好都有人使用了醫護室。雖然不是什麼大事，但羅還是會把它紀錄下來，或許再加幾行字，代表身為船長對屬下的關心吧。

「你在笑什麼？」羅悠悠地問，總覺得每次魯夫在笑的時候，起因大多都不會是讓自己開心的理由。

「嘛，覺得真好啊。」

「哼。」

這次羅只是簡單紀錄，畢竟因為海釣被海王類咬傷不是多麼重要的大事，他收起羊皮筆記本，插回書架上緊密的書叢裡，靠在椅子上，雙手盤胸。

「你呢，寫過嗎？」羅問。

「太麻煩了。」魯夫搖搖頭。

「想也是。」羅說，「大概因為我還自認為是醫生，所以才會一直寫著吧。」

或者是……從父親那學來的習慣，是現在的他，唯一可以跟過往的親人扯上點關係的媒介，畢竟他連家園都沒有了，在海圖上都消失得無影無蹤。

「因為你就是醫生嘛。」魯夫說，「喬巴說過，對他來說看到夥伴們健健康康，不需要他出場的時候，是最開心的一件事。」

羅低垂著頭，思考了一下。

或許吧。

父親也是用這種方式，紀錄家鄉弗雷凡斯，關心所有來看診病人的病情，用著自己的力量，默默守護著他最愛的事物。

「要去吃飯了嗎？」魯夫問。

「嗯，走吧。」羅摘下眼鏡，準備出房間。

就日誌這個話題，即使羅沒有給出其他回答，對魯夫而言，也不是需要探究的原因。

他跟羅分享自己的看法，至於要怎麼看待，或是有什麼做法，就是個人的事了。

至少，現在的羅嘴邊噙著一個很淺很淺的笑容。

魯夫自己在心裡做了如日記般的紀錄，這是特拉仔因為他的話，而露出的第幾個笑容。

這種事，如果特意寫下來，大概會被別人嫌無聊，也有十之八九變成難以大喇喇公開的秘密。

所以魯夫就這樣記著，只有自己知道。

「特拉仔，你笑起來真好看。」

「……」


	18. 意識同流

第一次踏上龐克哈薩特的土地時，就已經分為炙熱火焰燃燒，與極寒冰冷兩個區域存在。

羅沒看過冰天雪地的小島全然相反的另一面，活動範圍只在極為安全的實驗室內，將半身不遂的實驗品，安裝上動物的四肢，恢復行動力後，用那新生的力量，衷心地對凱薩俯首稱臣。

燃燒著的大陸，是否也存在如寒冰堅固的愚蠢呢？

又或者隨著島中心深不可測的大湖，而沉進了永遠不會有解答的海底裡。

羅似乎也沒機會糾結了。

在龐克哈薩特的日子就要過去了。

「還在生氣嗎？」魯夫站到羅旁邊，那個現在已經沒有心思在自己身上，關注著凱薩究竟被揍飛到哪去的，剛成為同盟夥伴的船長。

光是站在推車當中，魯夫就彆扭地不知如何置放雙手。

他跳到推車的邊邊上，蹲著，望著遠方。

「總不會飛到外海啦。」沒有半點用處地安慰著人。

「他也是能力者，如果真是那樣，他已經沉在水裡數十分鐘了，到時候沒有他當人質你就玩了，草帽當家的！」

羅瞪著魯夫。

魯夫伸長手幫忙打掉只有他能解決的岩石，碎裂的碎屑飛到羅的帽子上，魯夫看著羅嘴角被打出的瘀青，即使山洞內光線昏暗，他仍然看得一清二楚：「你跟誰打了？」

「不重要。」羅轉開頭。

推車輪子輾壓過一顆巨石，整著車體劇烈晃動，驚呼四處傳來，所有人都抓緊身邊可以支撐的人或物，魯夫蹲著，一時失去重心，抓住羅的手腕，另一支手又片刻不停地解決往下掉落的危險落石。

羅下意識反扣住魯夫手腕，魯夫看一眼羅，笑了一下。

「感覺還不錯。」

「什麼感覺不錯？」羅對這自來熟只想翻白眼。

魯夫靠著羅的支撐，回到原本的位置。

「互相信任的感覺。」魯夫緊握羅的手不放，「以後就是夥伴了。」

「就說了只是同盟。」

羅並不領情，只是手也沒有甩開的打算。

就這樣，被突如其來的，闖入島上的草帽海賊團。

還算計劃周詳地結束了龐克哈薩特的日子。

一直以來都是他拉著船員們，下達前進的指令，只是唯有這次，他捨棄可以成為後盾的力量，隻身按照計畫，來到一座無人知曉，沒有地圖記載的島上。

如果計畫失敗，他的死，會成為多佛朗明哥的笑話，夥伴們一輩子無解的困惑。

「他們倆是誰？你的朋友嗎？」

沖出山洞後，眼見Baby5跟巴法羅跟佛朗基正打得不可開交，魯夫問了身旁的羅。

「不是──是敵人。」


	19. 陷落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人都有相當程度的黑化，嘿

魯夫第一次吻上同盟船長的時候，鼻尖充斥著血腥與一股難聞的煙硝夾雜汙濁哀鳴的味道。

帶著絨布貝雷帽的托拉法爾加，黑眼圈旁是向外噴射狀的點狀血跡，金色的眼睛低垂望著草帽當家緊閉的雙眼。莽撞的青年船長撞過來，柔軟的黑色髮絲搔著他滾燙的臉頰。

「你在幹什麼？」羅發問。

「親你。」

魯夫絲毫不覺得眼下這種環境並不適合親吻，一副理所當然的回應著。鬆開的手讓羅可以打直身軀，再彎腰去撿無意間掉落的鬼哭——他怎麼能讓他的刀掉在地上。

「你不應該出現在這裡，出去。」羅說。

毀損教堂內，半邊牆壁被打穿，透進被烏雲遮蔽的稀微光亮，聖母瑪利亞奇蹟似的屹立在一片廢墟中，只有神聖的光環微微朝右邊傾斜。

他的能力全然可以避免這種血液噴濺肢體四散的場面，讓後到的人，不至於因為這種殘殺的景象而停下腳步，深懼著他此時此刻露出猶如天夜叉的凶狠神情。

不過那還得取決於在他動手之前，是否考慮過要讓人留活口。

慢行崩毀掉落的斷垣殘壁裡，羅彎腰取回佩金被人奪走的企鵝帽子，上頭沾著大片深褐色的污痕，像是已經乾了許久的血跡。他的神色撲朔迷離，像是不知道該不該收回屬於海賊的狠厲，又或者，軟下態度來問草帽當家的，他來這裡做什麼？

「喬巴說你的夥伴已經沒事了，不用擔心。」

沒有要事相告的急躁，沒有感到失望的錯愕，沒有他以為的責備。

魯夫像是沒有看見眼前名為報復的殘忍場面，命是一定會沒的，但不會如此乾脆俐落——這就是之所以特拉法爾加‧羅被人稱為死亡外科醫生時，會附加一句冷酷無情的原因。任憑慘叫哀號在絕望中嚥下最後一口至死方休的痛苦，視為娛樂。

「為什麼親我？」

魯夫在一塊傾倒的大理石塊上坐下時揚起了灰塵，羅眨了眨眼，彷彿有塵灰跑進眼裡，看不清楚草帽底下那雙眼究竟藏著些什麼。就像他無法猜測到他會突然出現在這裡一樣。

殘留一半的高牆，一半的彩色玻璃圓窗，掌心朝上使得聖光照耀大地的耶和華像碎裂，僅剩另外一半大地上七彩繽紛的羔羊仰望。

早在羅動手之前，魯夫就帶著他渴盼的消息來到此地。

在殘留一半的高牆前停下腳步，聽著像是來自遙遠彼端的聲音，死亡外科醫生憤怒的咆嘯。就像是感知到象主來自內心深處的呼喚，他聽得出來那人的靈魂在哭泣，那人的意志在惴惴不安，那人現在，正失去理智。

他根本沒有理由阻止如此神聖的事情發生在他面前。

上帝的咒詛讓猛獸失控，寬容地原諒悖逆的齒輪回到正軌，獲得救贖的失序樂土重新流出香甜的奶與蜜。於是他忍不住吻了他，想嚐一嚐奶與蜜的味道。

「總感覺好像很好吃。」

「你說這些血？」

來自深色尖角皮鞋的慢行跫音，再次繞樑於坍塌的教堂，揚起煙塵，來到魯夫面前，將不知誰人的血抹在彎起邪媚笑容的嘴角邊，像個深刻而又悲傷的小丑。

魯夫微微抬頭，瞇起眼像是被刺眼的陽光直射眼瞳，壓下那人脖子啃咬上第二個吻。

激烈的深吻交換著唾液，交換著心神不寧的高溫，魯夫鼻息變得粗重，在羅被他近乎於撕扯的齒列間發出一聲嗚咽時，很快地急流勇退，還給他一個能夠在此地自由呼吸的權利。

來自垂死之人的瀕死一擊，在魯夫捕捉到細微白光之時已然出手回擊，最後一口氣還來不及震動聲帶發出聲音便湮滅於霎那之間。

「還有遺漏的嗎？」帶著草帽的青年船長詢問著同盟。

羅的笑意蔓延已然滅了怒火的金色眼睛：「沒了，那是最後一個。」


	20. 關於名和愛的午後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 船上的日常  
兩位船長曖昧的日常

關於羅容易被推倒這件事。

僅限於魯夫。

吹進船上的風涼爽宜人，布魯克彈著一把木吉他，俐落清脆的鄉村田園風曲調，青草香搭配海浪綿延不絕的沙沙聲，過於舒適了些讓人慵懶的一點也不想動。

魯夫帶著香吉士剛做好的蘋果派來到甲板上。

船長大人手裡僅拿著自己與同盟船長的份，這點大家已有相當程度的釋然。娜美與羅賓在陽傘下避陽，索隆靠在一邊呼呼大睡，喬巴正拿著一本醫學書向羅詢問。

香吉士大喊點心時間到了，所有人紛紛匯聚到一處，等餐點與漂浮著冰塊的水果雞尾酒擺上桌時便開動。魯夫已經把切成三角裝在白色瓷盤上的蘋果派放在羅手裡，讓他快點嚐嚐。

「我也有幫香吉士的忙，所以也算是我做的，怎麼樣？」

魯夫盤腿坐在羅旁邊，那是用切片蘋果代替井字麵皮的特製蘋果派，羅吃了一口，表情微微鬆動，魯夫燦爛笑起，對著自家廚師：「香吉士！下次還要教我其他的——啊，特拉仔，你喜歡吃什麼直接說吧？」

「隨便吧，除了麵包。」

「呦，香吉士，下次教我做可頌。」

「找死嗎你！」羅怒吼。

悠閒無事的午後，就在其他人嫉妒船長居然想要給誰烹飪這件事上，隨著夕陽與鄉村吉他歌曲轉趨尾聲。

魯夫從短暫的瞌睡中醒來，肩膀睡得僵硬發麻，這次換騙人布在跟特拉仔說話，似乎是關於那些偶爾很有用處的植物與種子。

「特拉仔。」

「嗯？」

羅沒有回身，只是下意識地應答，魯夫就這樣毫無預警地往他身上倒去，原本蹲在騙人布敞開的牛皮手提工作箱旁的羅就這樣子重心不穩地差點跟著倒在地上。

「你這傢伙！」羅斥道，一手撐在地上，「快起來，重死了。」

「我剛睡醒，腳都麻了。」

「麻了你又是怎麼走過來的？快滾開！」

「好冷淡，虧我還做了點心給你。」

「這完全是兩回事。」

騙人布看著這天色，這時間點，估計香吉士應該也快煮好晚餐了，於是開始收拾東西：「你們感情還真好。」

「我可是很困擾。」羅帶正被撞歪的帽子，一點也不領情。

但也直到魯夫肯從他身上離開後才直起身體。突如其來的動作讓他趕緊用手支撐，兩個人的重心全都壓在一隻手上，他轉了轉還有些發疼的手腕。

始作俑者嘻嘻地笑，回應船員吃醋的話題：「因為他是特拉仔。」

「既然那麼特別，總該記住人家名字吧？」

騙人布想自己這次肯定考倒魯夫了吧，正得意地高翹著鼻子。

「特拉法爾加‧D‧羅。」魯夫跟本沒有猶豫的，「啊，聽明哥叫你，還有個中間名是不是？」

「瓦特爾。」

魯夫轉向騙人布，黑色的大眼充份表現出讓騙人布可以誇獎他了的邀請：「特發法爾加‧D‧瓦特爾‧羅。沒錯了。」

騙人布裝作沒看見，轉而問對家的船長：「你不也『草帽當家的』的喊嗎？」

「蒙其‧D‧魯夫，有什麼問題嗎？」

騙人布原本想破壞一點兩人之間這微妙的氣氛，卻沒想到被反擊重傷，「我錯了，是本大爺低估了你們……等等，你也有D？到底D是什麼意思，難不成你們擁有一樣的祖先？」

魯夫看了看羅。

他知道這件事在那人眼裡很重要，但為何如此在意他確實沒想過。

「我也一知半解，這似乎是禁忌的話題，沒有人願意說明。」羅說。

「但總歸是有關係的吧？嘻嘻。」魯夫雙手抱緊羅，後者無奈地說：「很熱，放開我。」

騙人布決定不要繼續待在這曖昧現場，提著自己的工具箱準備最後的收拾。

月亮悄悄地低懸海面，船上室內的燈被一一點亮，散發著澄黃溫暖的光，香吉士推開二樓廚房的門，喊著飯煮好了可以過來吃了。


	21. 40+47

「羅醫生，今天好早呢。」

賣水果的大嬸總是熱情地與羅打招呼，就算他只是路過，也會立刻裝些新鮮的水果送他。

自從羅到了南海這個鎮上生活的這段時間，他幫村裡的人免費看病，治療，讓許多本應就此病逝之人，漸漸好轉起來，替這本就貧窮的村落，喚回些活力。

也不過才一個月的時間，鎮上的人已經把這兩個忽然出現的大海賊，當成村民一樣親切歡迎，位在港口樹林裡的小木屋，經常會有打獵或捕魚回來的村民，繞過去給他們送些食物。

不至於讓村子的大恩人餓肚子。

「啊，還有這個。」大嬸從攤位底下拿出幾顆又大又圓的橘子，「聽說魯夫先生愛吃橘子，這也是我們家種的，還請你收下。」

「不、這太多了——」

被強硬的塞進手裡一帶沉甸甸的東西，羅不忍全數拒絕，最後還是跟她拿了橘子。

結束完探訪，羅走回樹林那條蜿蜒的小路，遠遠地便聽見那一群吵鬧的聲音。

是當年從龐克哈薩特救下來的孩子，成為了海賊並且開始世界的航行。約莫是今天早晨九點左右，循著村民們的指路找到這裡來的，正好碰到羅要出去。

一群人在草地上席地而坐，圍著坐在樹樁上的魯夫。

「像尋寶一樣，有什麼好煩的？」魯夫笑嘻嘻的。

那群已經能獨當一面的少年少女們，正在抱怨草帽一夥分散世界各地，他們只好一個個去尋找，拜訪，都沒辦法照原本指針的路線好好前進。

「啊，是羅，你回來啦！」

大致上根本不會記得這群孩子們分別叫什麼名字，不過巨大化特徵倒是挺明顯，羅記得說話這個少女叫做莫查，擁有很溫柔的性格。

「嗯。」

羅還是一樣不多話，逕自回到屋內將醫療箱內的東西整裡擺放好。

「感覺還是魯夫你們的時代比較刺激。」一個少年這麼說，引得其他人一個個拋出想法。

「將近二十年前的世界，七武海、四皇，海軍也都很凶狠——到現在的話，也不是說和平不好，但是就感覺少了些什麼。」

「我也好想像你們一樣，可以說出精彩的故事！」

到這座小島上本不是他們的目的地，剛好在靠港補貨時聽見魯夫他們的消息才過來看看，短暫聊過後，便又匆匆啟程。

魯夫進到小木屋裡，看見桌上兩顆橘子：「怎麼會有橘子？」

「總是會給我水果的大嬸給的。」

鼻樑上掛著副黑框眼鏡，羅正窩在沙發上閱讀一本書。

「這裡的狀況也差不多了吧？」魯夫問。

「啊，不是很嚴重的傳染病，大概再過一周所有病人都可以痊癒。」

跟那群孩子一樣。

他們本來也不是有目的的到此短居，只是被人拜託了便過來看看，於是就這麼住下了一個多月。

「一周後再啟程到薩波那邊應該來得及，幸好我們有提早出航。」

魯夫坐在桌邊剝橘子，吃到好吃了，伸長手把橘子遞到羅嘴邊，羅張嘴就咬，橘子的清香以及酸甜滋味在齒間蔓延。

「今天晚上我想吃肉。」

「可惜今天沒人送肉，去森林裡打幾隻回來？」

「好提議。」

閱讀的正專心時，總會偶爾傳來魯夫的吼叫，啊等等兔子——！別給我跑山豬！好大，有你這麼大的寄居蟹的嗎？

羅透過窗戶看見外頭已經堆了些等待剝皮處裡內臟的獵物，魯夫捲起襯衫袖子搬了個小板凳來坐。

看來還得一段時間，於是又將目光放回書籍的字裡行間。

等到再次從書上移開目光時，魯夫已經熟練的升起火開始烤肉。

羅放下書本，走到戶外：「我以為今天是我煮。」

「又沒關係，那本書你看得那麼認真。」魯夫把一隻烤兔腿給羅，「內容很有趣？」

「這個村子裡的野史雜記，鬼故事挺多的。」

「哦？這裡還有鬼故事？」

「嗯，大部分都跟水鬼有關。」

像是被戳到笑點，魯夫嘻嘻笑了起來：「水鬼的話，是我們最難應付的那種。」

這天晚上很早上床，繁星才剛剛露臉沒多久。

像這種在陸地上平凡的日子，羅的作息基本上是很規律的，除了滾床單的那天會比較晚睡之外，會有固定的行程，固定的吃飯時間，固定的看書時間。

魯夫爬上床，一手枕著頭側身看羅。

雖然一直都是皺著眉頭的樣子，不過到了這把年紀的羅，那股沉穩內斂的氣質益發明顯，也讓整個人更加的柔和。

想起第一天到島上，羅總是在新的病人面前自我介紹：我是擁有海賊身份的醫生。

神情雖然沒有說多慈祥，但也沒有不斷重複自述的不悅，羅只是想要簡短的，讓陌生的病人在第一時間相信來自一個海賊的醫療診斷。

「有考慮過找個地方住下來嗎？」魯夫問。

「再過幾年吧。」

「會不會過幾年之後，你還會回答我一樣的問題。」

「誰知道——」羅彎了彎嘴角，伸手停留在魯夫下巴上冒出頭的根根鬍鬚。

魯夫上前吻了羅，鼻尖相觸，氣息交融。

軟軟的人就在自己懷裡，將近二十多年都不變。

從那煙硝瀰漫的年代，直到風平浪靜的近日。

「嘛，每天可以抱著你睡，這樣就可以了。」魯夫說，「我愛你，羅。」


	22. 搶食

草帽海賊團的船長總是在跟同盟船長搶食物。

搶得草帽一伙都看不下去，紛紛要自家船長給人家多留一點，不然人家身體都長不好了。

才剛打完多佛朗明哥，魯夫跟羅是最後兩個睡醒的。

等到所有人都醒了之後，作戰會議只能邊吃邊開。

他們接下來要前往卓武與暫時分離的夥伴們匯合，但問題就在千陽號被他們先行開走了。沒有海賊船的海賊還像話嗎，還能出海嗎，還能算海賊嗎。

聽到這裡，剛運來許多吃食的巴托羅米奧眼含淚光，激動地跟他們說各位前輩完全不用擔心，他們已經妥善安排好一切，只要等到必須得走的那刻再一起行動即可。

說完，為了讓草帽一伙可以更快恢復體力，他又拖著推車走了，要去取更多的食物與水來。

肚子早就餓得咕嚕響的魯夫搜刮可以見的食物，桌上的、地上擺的、別人手中的，還有羅那個盤子裡的。

托著的盤子一沉，羅就知道魯夫的手又伸進自己盤子裡搶食了。

同盟船長無奈地看自己手中的白盤，再看魯夫鼓得滿滿的臉頰。

羅賓看不下去，用能力替他再送來一盤裝得滿滿的食物：「魯夫，我們受傷沒那麼重的可以不用吃沒關係，但你也要留一點給受傷的人。」

羅與羅賓道謝後，魯夫的目光又直直往自己這邊看來。

騙人布把魯夫的頭往他目光該在的地方擺去：「你面前不是還有嗎，況且雞冠頭說會再送食物過來，不用擔心——」

魯夫從自己面前的烤肉上撕了烤腿給羅：「吃。」

騙人布眼睜睜看著一根最好吃的腿從自己面前送到了別人面前，瞪大眼睛：「喂……喬巴、喬巴在嗎？魯夫傷得好像比我們想像中嚴重，他居然把食物給別人了！」

羅垂眼，一不小心被騙人布的話語帶走思考——草帽當家的有可能被傷到腦部嗎？沒有及時接下，魯夫以為他要拒絕又往前遞進，霸道地要人收下。

羅剛把手抬起，那比一隻手還要大的腿肉就被丟進了自己手裡。

「在夢遊嗎？」索隆猜道。

「不，睡夢中的魯夫會停止進食的。」佛朗基說。

羅賓喝著熱茶，茶杯與杯托碰撞出清脆的聲響。

騙人布指著羅手中那塊腿肉：「就算是分食好了，魯夫也頂多是把不喜歡的菜丟給別人，但這是肉！這可是魯夫最愛吃的肉！喂，七武海，你能用能力看看我家船長怎麼了嗎？」

羅一手盤子，一手腿肉，鬼哭都不知道放哪去了，現在最適當的應該就是掃描——不對，他這是第二次被帶走思考了。

「吃啊，接下來還要去卓武。」解決完嘴裡這一波食物的魯夫終於開口發言，他看著自家奇怪的船員：「是你們自己說要讓特拉仔多吃一點恢復體力的吧，好麻煩啊你們。」

「……」

幾個人面面相覷，從船長那被擋了回來，轉而將問題聚焦在另一個當事者身上，佛朗基問：「在打多佛朗明哥的時候發生什麼嗎？你們說過什麼嗎？比如說，誰先揍了明哥一拳就可以分到一隻腿之類的打賭。」

「不，我們什麼——」羅才剛開口，就被魯夫打斷。

「快點吃，不然我等等就給你搶走了。」魯夫伸手要搶，這次換羅護住自己的食物，咬下一口肉，臉頰一下子鼓起來。

「……還有這樣的嗎？」騙人布無奈地嘆氣。

魯夫嘻嘻笑：「畢竟是夥伴。」

羅顯然只是虛應一應地回道：「就說了不是夥伴。」

其他旁觀的草帽一伙，心裡無不想著：不，就算是夥伴，他們也從沒被船長賞過肉吃。


	23. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2年前的羅跑來2年後

在這往後兩年，世界發生了什麼變化，兩年前的羅無從知曉。

他只知道自己不知道的事情遠比想像中還要多且詭譎。

他不知道自己為什麼會出現在這裡。

他不知道為什麼自己就跟草帽一伙同盟了。

他不知道自己幹了什麼懸賞金居然破了五億。

更不知道自己那帽子算怎麼回事，為什麼換了，明明他現在這頂比較好看。

好啦，他知道是自己跟草帽當家的同盟打倒了多佛朗明哥，所以懸賞金才會一夜漲到這麼高，連同他原本正在精心籌備加入七武海的計畫，就現在的時間點上來看，似乎已經達成目標，並且成為過去式。

從碼頭港口看見自己的極地潛水號，依然沒變，旁邊的黃色獅子頭海賊船不算陌生，他還認得出來是草帽一伙的千陽號。

這也就是為什麼在兩年後的一座陌生小島上，兩年後的自己會跟兩年後的草帽當家的出現在一家餐館同桌用餐的原因。

要說兩夥關係好的海賊團一起吃飯，其實不稀奇。

但是，讓他感到毛骨悚然的是自己。

要不是那從不離身的鬼哭，他根本認不出來那無奈地寵溺草帽當家的人是自己。

兩艘海賊船上的團夥佔據半個餐館五桌座位，他聽見草帽當家的喊自己特拉仔，那就姑且叫那個陌生的自己特拉仔。

他們坐在其中一桌，同桌的還有草帽一伙的幾個人。

一派和樂融融。

沒人對於特拉仔低頭去咬草帽當家的遞過來的肉塊有任何異議。

又像是沒有人注意到兩位船長肩靠著肩，過於親密的距離。

一切如常，其他人沒有騷亂，像是平常本就是如此。

或許沒什麼要緊事，有些人吃飽喝足就先行離去，草帽船上的航海士相邀考古學家一起去逛街買衣服，自家船裡的人也打個招呼後陸陸續續離席。

特拉仔在草帽當家的耳邊說了幾句，草帽當家的眨了眨眼，笑著答應了什麼。

於是他們也起身離開鬧哄哄的餐館。

羅拉低帽沿跟上，兩人腳程不快，卻因為街上人潮不少，加上實力還是有差距的而有些難以追蹤。

就在他以為即將追丟的轉角，一隻手從後搭上他的肩膀把他往後一拉。

那懸殊的力量不是他能阻止的，只能下意識地反抗：「誰！」

轉頭就見草帽當家的笑嘻嘻站在自己背後：「我還以為特拉仔騙我。」

只有草帽當家的一人，不見那兩年後讓他感到詭異的自己。

卻見草帽當家的在說到自己時，彎起的目光裡那異常的溫柔，一股怒火在心底瞬間升騰而起：「這到底算什麼！」

魯夫眨了眨眼：「嗯？幹嘛生氣？」

「正常人都會生氣的吧？」羅只差沒有伸出手揪住草帽當家的衣領，「不過就是同盟合作讓多佛朗明哥垮台，計畫都完成了，你們這又是怎樣？」

「你的怎樣是指哪樣？」魯夫歪頭。

意識到自己正處於毫無理由的混亂中，羅閉起眼，手指捏了捏鼻樑。

「我想不明白。」

羅重新睜開眼，俯視著眼前的人：「為什麼我會選擇像你這樣的人呢。」

他的年紀依然比草帽當家的大，他如何也想不通，總是縝密計畫，周詳部署一切的自己，為什麼會允許這樣一個才剛成年，魯莽又衝撞的年輕海賊，成為自己至關重要的一個環節呢？

要說不久前的頂上戰爭，他會出手相救草帽當家的，讓他欠自己莫大一個人情，但那也只是暫且把他定位為，將來可用，卻也不覺棄之可惜的棋子罷了。

像這樣的人選，他手邊累積太多了。

只是怎樣都想不明白，自己為什麼會選擇了草帽當家的。

羅一手捏住草帽當家的雙頰。

那人乖乖給他捏著，眼下的刀疤幾成一團，羅邊仔細端詳草帽當家的面孔，邊自顧自地說：「到底哪裡好？」

魯夫瞪著大大的眼睛，抿著嘴，看起來有些無辜，有些不知道該拿他怎麼辦。

下一秒，他握住羅的手，認認真真地看進他灰色的眼瞳裡：「我是不知道你怎麼想的，但我是真的覺得你很好才喜歡你的。」

「……」

羅整個人渾身一僵，此前幾句他都曖昧的帶過，可一旦草帽當家的堅定的話語出口，他怎麼也得兩年後的事實。

明明現在的他一心只想對多佛朗明哥復仇。

要說這之外的其他感情，也就對夏奇他們擁有些夥伴的意識。

但不可否認，他確實正在計畫著，該如何一個人去完成此項復仇計畫。

從沒想過會有在這之外，其他的，諸如對草帽當家的這樣的情感，成為不可或缺的支柱。

他總認為天真的自己已經跟隨故鄉的戰火一同燃燒逝去，不再會對其他人露出那樣神情，再對其他人提出需要幫助的請求。

卻在餐館裡，第一眼看見兩年後的自己看向草帽當家的目光，那樣柔和且平靜。

「沒有多佛朗明哥的未來……」

「要不要期待你自己決定。」魯夫笑說，「但跟你一起走過的這些日子我很開心。」

兩年前的羅不見了。

魯夫站在原地，等待躲起來的那個人，再次憑空出現在面前。

「為什麼不跟自己談談？」魯夫撲進羅懷裡，雙手緊緊抱著自己的人。

「沒有用的。」

比起自己，羅更知道還有誰可以讓自己動搖。

不管是兩年前還是兩年後的自己。

而那個人只會是魯夫。


	24. 祝福

木柴燃燒的火焰漫天飛舞，不知誰人找出了煙火，漆黑的夜空碰碰碰炸開璀璨的光景，又是草帽海賊團最愛的開宴會的時間。

原本草帽海賊團跟紅心海賊團已經混了個熟悉，眼下再加進尤斯塔斯當家的那一群，整個廣場上熱熱鬧鬧一片，像是不夜城。

從凱多那搜刮而來的酒全都拿來給海賊們娛樂，他們像是刻意要把好的東西留給和之國人民，簡單吃過飯飽後，就不停地喝酒。喝啊，喝啊，營火劈啪燃燒，偶有大風吹過，吹揚起星星點點的火光，飄過那些沒有因為身上傷口疼痛而停止娛樂的笑臉。

羅在遠處，看著自家船員跟別家船員吵架，沒有去阻止，只是帶著輕淺的笑容看著這一切。

忽然，黑足當家的抱了一袋蘋果過來：「小玉說要給魯夫的，但我現在一時走不開，你幫我送去給他吧。剛剛我看見他在綠藻頭那裡。」

羅只是遲疑地看了他兩眼，沒多說什麼，放下酒杯，從他的懷中將那袋蘋果移到自己懷裡，黑足當家的用下巴示意左前方。

一群男人正在拚酒量，羅羅諾亞當家的顯然上佔了上風，大家都已經東倒西歪成一片，他卻還只是單手撐著膝蓋，大喊說還有誰要跟我比！

旁邊吉貝爾跟著哈哈大笑著，但看著也已經醉得不清，要拍索隆的肩膀的手，硬是揮開空氣，在面前畫了個圈打在自己另一邊肩上——只不過不見草帽當家的身影。

「說不定他有看見魯夫往哪走，你去問問看好了。」

羅沒有覺得麻煩，只是想著，如果說知道草帽當家的人在哪就行了，他用能力一下子就能把這袋頗為沉重的蘋果直接丟那人身上。

只不過在問了索隆後，索隆要他去找娜美，而娜美跟羅賓在一起，她們說剛剛聽見魯夫說要去找佛朗基。佛朗基說船長找完他，去找布魯克聽歌了。

羅站在原地，盯著機器人龐大的身軀，夜光下金屬散發著一層反射的月光：「你們在搞什麼？」

「嗯？」佛朗基三角墨鏡卡在頭上，但他像是捏著個空氣墨鏡，往下一拉，用那雙大眼盯著紅心海賊團的船長，勾起嘴角笑道：「我們在搞什麼？嗷嗚，你怎麼不問問你自己呢？別船的船長。對了，魯夫把這個忘在我這裡了，順便幫我拿給他吧。」

「……」羅不明所以，他最不擅長對付這種經常牛頭不對馬嘴又總是強詞奪理的人，決定繼續抱著他那袋蘋果，還有佛朗基順手放在蘋果上的草帽，移步朝已經開啟演唱會的靈魂之王那走去。

布魯克正好在唱那首貓蝮蛇之歌，所有人坐在地上，臉上的笑容像是看破一切，露出一副被治癒、幸福安詳的神情。

果不其然，靈魂之王拿著麥克風，輕輕地唱了一句：「魯夫啊，就在那月亮之下。」

「月亮？」羅抬頭望了望天空，碩大一個滿月正在夜空中散發螢光。整個和之國就在月亮之下，他要去哪裡找草帽當家的？

忽然，他的衣擺被什麼拉扯一下，低下頭便看見托尼當家的蹄子中間夾著自己深色和服的布料：「特拉仔，你在找魯夫對吧。」

「啊。」在過去那段航行的日子，羅已經被草帽當家的團員磨得非常有耐性了，這些惡作劇只要不是太誇張，他勉勉強強就當作陪他們玩一場遊戲：「所以我找到草帽當家的，會發生什麼事？」

喬巴顯然沒做好準備被羅質問，瞬間僵硬了身軀，像機器人一樣、尷尬地轉過身子，機械地抬起短短的鹿腿：「我、我剛剛在騙人布那邊看見魯夫，就在、前面。」

看他這樣子也不好繼續欺負，摸了下他的粉紅色高帽：「我知道了。」

羅跟長鼻子當家的擦肩而過，那人拍拍他的肩膀，也不演戲了：「再差一點了。」

順著騙人布來的方向，草地上只有一條人走出來的蜿蜒小路，順著望去，只見通往一座平矮的屋子，他輕出口氣，想著這些傢伙到底在幹什麼。

走上三階窄小的木板，瞧見木屋裡頭有幾盞油燈點亮整個空間，魯夫叼著根乾草，雙臂打開，換了一件新和服，錦衛門正在他背後做最後整理，小玉也圍在他腳邊，不斷稱讚穿上去真好看。

「這又是在幹嘛？」羅問。

「啊、特拉仔你來的正好，你也換衣服吧。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地說，錦衛門好像一點也沒看見羅臉上的無語與反對，伸手把他懷中的蘋果與草帽攬到自己懷裡，再交給小玉：「羅閣下，來吧。」

魯夫身上那件是深黑色的帶著高貴金紋，繡著草帽海賊團的標誌：「錦說這是在我們昏睡的時候，大家替我們趕製的衣服。」

「所以呢？」羅看衣架上掛著的另外一件上頭那太陽的骷髏標誌，便知道這件和服是自己的沒錯了，魯夫笑嘻嘻地說：「說是要好好感謝我們，你也快點換上吧。」

「這是大家祈求你們能平安，帶著感激的心替你們製作的，你們真是幫我們太多了，大恩大德無以回報。」錦半推著羅，即使羅表現出厭惡的神色，但他們也已經熟到不能再熟，錦衛門一點也不受影響。

羅心不甘情不願地被換上跟魯夫幾乎一模一樣的裝束。

魯夫啃著一顆蘋果，半躺在席上看著羅，嘴邊的笑意讓羅不自在起來。

「你在看什麼？」羅問，草帽當家的目光太過炙烈，就跟今晚草帽當家的船員的目光一樣：「今天到底是怎樣？為什麼要搞成這樣？」

錦衛門已經幫這兩個異國之人，以最正式的方式穿戴好和之國繁複的服飾，便開口道：「來吧，大家在等著你們呢。」

羅皺了皺眉：「不是，這樣穿搞得好像我們兩個……」

魯夫從地上爬起來，整理自己的衣服，看看方才躺著有沒有壓了褶皺的地方，見羅投過來要他也一起制止錦衛門的眼神，只是站在一旁，將羅從頭到腳打量一次，還不住邊點著頭。

羅額角冒起青筋。

「魯夫哥你不是說你跟羅哥是情侶嗎？所以大家才幫你們做這一套……」小玉抱著蘋果邊啃邊問。

「噓——」魯夫慌張地摀住小玉的嘴，「特拉仔不讓我說這件事的。」

「草帽……」羅正要開口，被錦衛門的大笑打斷，「就算不說大家也都看出來了，羅閣下，你看看裝蘋果的袋子裡面吧。」

羅疑惑地拿出蘋果，只見布袋底下是一個裝著東西的米色棉布，魯夫顯然也不知道這件事，湊了過來：「是說，你為什麼抱著這個東西過來？」

「你船上那些夥伴要我拿來給你的。」

羅邊說邊拆開布包，裏頭有很東西，像是草帽一夥各自挑了一個小東西，要準備送給誰的。

「啊，對了，今天我生日，忘了跟你說。」魯夫看見後突然說，羅驚訝地回望，前者對他瞇起眼笑，「他們之前都是這樣，挑他們喜歡的東西送我，奇怪了，我明明跟他們說我只要吃肉就好。」

「這也是代表他們的心意。」錦衛門像是知道草帽一夥的小心思，「可是沒想到是讓羅閣下給你送來了。」

「……」突然才知道今天魯夫生日，也才突然明白到被推到重要位置，羅不知道自己該說什麼了，只是沉默著，還是看熱鬧不嫌事大的錦衛門繼續開口：「就算沒有準備，也有話要說吧。」

「你再多說一句，我就把你再切成三等份。」羅發出警告，錦衛門收起那嘻皮笑臉，帶著小玉就要走：「真的非常感謝二位同盟的協助，可基德閣下也出了不少力，為了避免有差別待遇，我們這時才讓你們穿上聊表心意的祝福，還請不要介意。」

說著便踩著喀搭喀搭的木屐，抱著小玉跑走了。

留下羅跟魯夫兩廂對眼，沉默無語。

魯夫眨著晶亮的大眼。

羅輕出口氣，像是在穩定自己的氣息，裝作稀鬆平常的樣子：「生日快樂，草帽當家的。」

魯夫笑彎起了眼，連同那袋禮物環抱住羅。

那一個彷彿沒有盡頭的宴會之夜，月光灑落在每個人身上，晶瑩剔透，像是下了場月光雨，又像是在和之國土地在低聲啜泣，終於可以擺脫二十年的陰霾，和之國人民可以重新開始在此安居樂業。

兩個人從小屋走出去後，就見外頭大家已經聚到一起，而中間圍繞著一個烹煮好的烤肉大餐，魯夫眼前一亮，也不顧衣服是新換上的，扒著肉就啃咬起來，忽略旁邊香吉士才正要說明，這是和之國的人說什麼都要拿來給魯夫享用的，乾淨的肉食。

「祝福就不用，你們的心意我收到了。」魯夫乾脆地拒絕一個個拿著酒杯要向他祝賀的人，他現在不需要交際，只要好好吃肉。

想起剛剛魯夫巴著自己，眼裡真切，討要祝福的模樣，羅忍不住彎起了嘴角。

忽然，佩金湊了過來：「船長，你這身衣服真好看。」

夏奇說：「跟草帽小子真搭。」

貝波說：「我還以為船長不會穿呢。」

羅聽著聽著忽然覺得不對，轉過頭去看這三個在他背後光明正大說悄悄話的部下，後知後覺發現，這齣戲就連自家船員也搭上一腳了！

兩個人加一隻熊，面對著溝火的光芒，羅多花幾秒看著他們笑得燦爛又詭異的臉，拉了拉帽子，把自己的臉藏進更深的陰影裡：「……我要回去了。」

「欸，等等啊！」佩金拉住自家船長。

「今天可是草帽小子的生日，船長你怎麼可以先走。」夏奇拉住另外一邊。

羅掙扎著要離開，但到底沒有使用能力，被兩個人推去了一旁坐下，小小的草地上已經擺好幾盞杯酒，佩金說：「好久沒有幾個人一起喝了。」

夏奇說：「是啊，這是最後一次我們幾個的單身派對了，貝波也要找頭母熊才行。」

貝波說：「我才不要，我只要跟船長！」

「……」

羅只能半推半就地也跟著他們一起喝起酒來，幸好幾個人也就前面虧了幾句，後面倒是認認真真開始回憶起從前的事，還有諸如船長真是大膽，他們居然能活著跟他一路走到現在。但從頭到尾沒有羅始終沒有一句否認的，是他跟草帽小子的關係。

還有那雙不時看向草帽小子時，總會特別柔和的眼神。

與之相應的，是隨時隨時地都能回望過來，魯夫笑咪咪的一張面孔。


	25. 諾言

越接近一個大祕寶，越多強大的海賊盤踞著海洋，路途更是險阻萬分，登上廣袤陸岸分批行動的次數多了，受了傷喬巴卻不在身邊的機率也相對增加。

魯夫摀著自己的腰，笑嘻嘻地說，幸好現在找不到喬巴的傷者是他，萬一是其他人，恐怕還撐不過去。羅深深皺起眉頭，在傷處加壓止血，引得那人扯著嘴角哀嚎起來，只差沒有在地上打滾。

「明知道船醫不在身邊，還把自己弄成這樣？」羅語氣明顯帶著怒意，魯夫求饒著讓他下手輕一點，就算他是橡皮，已經受傷了的地方，被這樣粗魯的對待還是會痛得要命。

經過一番折騰，魯夫的腰被綑上一層層繃帶，往旁邊沒有血漬的地方挪了挪，整個人仰躺在草地上覺得自己大概死過一回了。

羅站著，居高臨下地斜睨著他，魯夫心滿意足地把草帽放在胸前：「但是特拉仔你在我身邊，你不也是醫生嗎。」

羅早就不會被他突如其來拉近關係的親密話語給收買：「我也不可能一直在你身邊。」

「咦？為什麼？」魯夫坐了起來，感覺腹部上的繃帶因為姿勢緊繃皺縮起來，緊緊地環繞自己，他知道這是特拉仔的擔憂化成的力量在捆縛著他。

「你是真傻還是假裝的？」羅嘆了口氣：「我是船長，你是船長，我們有兩艘船，不可能永遠航行在同一條航道上。」

魯夫捏了捏下巴，依然存有稚氣的臉龐顯示出真心的疑惑。

天邊泛出一點光亮，時間似乎走到了黎明，讓原本深夜給人的漆黑濃重之感，逐漸透明起來，目光所及之處的景物重量也都跟著輕上幾分。只是溫度依舊寒涼。

「不然我們一起航行吧？」魯夫說。

羅回望魯夫，望了望旁邊那片血跡，應該也不算失血過多，至於讓他這樣神智不清嗎？

「那One Piece是我的。」羅說。

魯夫瞪大的眼睛，第一時間直覺反駁，卻陡然打住。羅打趣地看著他，心道這人還可以再傻里傻氣一點，至少像現在這樣，在縝密的作戰計畫之外忽然多出的時光裡，不至於過於無聊。

「到時候再打一架吧，贏的人就能得到One Piece。」

羅呼呼笑了出來：「為什麼一定要跟我一起航行？你大不了可以再找一名船醫，時時刻刻跟在你身邊。」

「那不一樣。」魯夫賭氣地說，「能跟我一起走到這麼遠的地方，還活得好好的醫生……」

「反正你只是要一個船醫，好好找，會找到的。」羅再一次拒絕他，語氣不見慍怒，卻也不見多麼的親切，跟幾句話之前打趣的模樣還是有些出入。

「誰說我只要船醫了？」魯夫反駁。

「哦？那不然，是想把我也收入你的海賊團旗下？就算你是草帽當家的，這種事我可——」魯夫打斷羅：「我才不想收你當夥伴，你是我很喜歡的船長，但如果現在，我是很認真找你一起航行，你會跟來嗎？」

魯夫雙手往後一撐，兩隻腳在地上踢呀踢的。

羅已經有點搞不懂他們之間的關係了，說是同盟，但最初的目標達成後，他們卻又不斷重逢，大海如此廣闊，他們像是永遠在彼此吸引的磁鐵。每一次的分離，寂寞都來不及在深夜闖入，就又遇見了對方。

「那我也很認真的說。」羅說，「因為我喜歡你，所以我才不想跟你一起航行。」

「為什麼？」魯夫沒有多少驚訝，像是這件事已經是兩人之間不爭的事實：「但我是因為喜歡你，才要跟你一起航行。」

羅睨著魯夫。

這一路，他早就已經向著草帽當家了，看過太多人對他的追捧，幾乎造神一樣要讓他步向最終的道路；要是與他一起航行，他也會不自覺的認可，甚至不意外拱手讓出。

若真的像天真的草帽當家說的那樣簡單，是他們兩個走到最後，他會使出全力跟草帽當家的爭奪嗎？

以前他還能確定，但現在卻有些猶豫了。

「那是因為你想得太簡單了。」羅說。

「是嗎。」

魯夫望著已經泛起蒼白的天邊，腰上還是有點疼，但有特拉仔的治療，他覺得一定會很快好起來，至少可以好好揍飛眼前的敵人。

羅知道那人等不及要動身了，便朝他伸出了手。

魯夫把手握上去，用力地捏了捏：「但是我想見你的時候，可以去找你吧？」

羅彎起嘴角：「嗯。」


End file.
